Violent Bliss
by mashiyat96
Summary: Innocence was what made them suffer. Trust was overrated. Kuon Hizuri became a ruthless business man who got everything he wanted. Then he found the one thing he couldn't have. Insecurity drove Kyoko towards desperation. They knew that they hated each other. What they didn't know was how the only person they hated, was the only person they couldn't let go off.
1. Chapter 1: The box that opened

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I tried to do my best. ^_^

This story was inspired by a very popular Indian drama couple who had similar characteristics with Mogami Kyoko and Kuon Hizuri. Iss Pyaar ko kya Naam Doon? meaning 'What do I call this love?' was the drama.

I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: The box that opened.

"Kyoko! I cannot find the tie for your Father!"

"Kyoko-chan! Do you know where the flower decorators are?! There is something wrong with the order!"

"Kyoko! Could you go see if your sister is ready yet!? The groom's family has already reached there!... KYOKO!"

"Kyoko-chan!..."

"Koyoko-chan! Where are you!?..."

"Oh! We are going to be late! They will be upset! Kyoko!..."

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!", said the bride in furious rage! "All morning you guys are continuously shouting! Can't you do anything by yourselves?! What is the point of having a big family then?", she continued with a glare! Everyone in the house, upstairs and downstairs, were dumbfounded. They didn't know what to say.

"Mother…. You've been running around with father's tie in your hand! Oji-san, the decorators are over at the rehearsal, you already have their number! Oba-san! The grooms were supposed to arrive there early! We still have 2 hours to leave… and if I hear any more of you calling Kyoko once, I'm not leaving this house! Do we understand?" She said containing her frustration.

"But… sweetheart… where is Kyoko?", her mother asked in a soft voice, afraid to anger her on her special day.

"Mo…! It took me 1 hours to persuade her to go to sleep! She is sleeping in our room and don't you dare wake her up!", said the bride in question, letting out a sigh. Her stupid sister would've had worked herself to death if she hadn't interfered. It was her wedding rehearsal and the maid of honor shouldn't collapse during the ceremony.

"Wedding…. Huh?", the mere thought of it still disturbed and scared the crap out of her! This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to go through this. She studied hard and her grades were great. But her family decided for the easy way out…. The groom's family were rich and in this type of financial crisis she became the escape-goat of her family. Her father was only a restaurant owner. Who spent all his lives savings for her uncle and aunt and their children. Never once thinking about his own daughters. Her mother was too kind for her own good. They didn't see what she saw. The family which was leaching of them and in the end putting them in debt was nothing her parents thought them to be. Even the marriage proposal was brought by her aunt and her uncle persuaded her father to agree. Something about it being good for the family and she couldn't refuse, she knew her parents were desperate! Letting out a sigh she slowly went up to her room. The red dress she wore made her look beautiful, her sister went to her usual La La land after seeing her in it. Kanae couldn't help but smile at the reminder of her younger sister. At least one thing was good. Kyoko was happy to see her getting married and she was oblivious to her family's real motives.

She opened the door to her room and entered. Sat down on the bed and watched her adorable stupid sister sleep. She still couldn't comprehend how lucky she was to have her. Remembering the day her father brought Kyoko to their house she tried to remove the black bangs from her face. The girl with two ponytails, looking at her with her wide golden eyes was hiding behind her father.

"Kanae I have a gift for you. This is Kyoko, your younger sister. Happy Birthday!", her father, the Taisho of Darumaya said in his usual serious tone. The next morning when they all want to the shrine for praying for her birthday, she thought in a serious tone,

"Kami-sama! Thank you for the little sister you gave me, but seriously, all I wanted for my birthday was a puppy."

She now knew with all her heart that in her 8th birthday she got the most amazing gift any girl would be lucky to have. The feeing of the 6 year old Kyoko walking with her from the shrine was still the most pleasant memory of her childhood. However she never dared to show her emotion or love openly to Kyoko. Already she was so much obsessed with Kanae and that stupid best friend of hers. What was his name again? Oh yes! The spoilt brat of Fuwa ryokan! Thinking of him irritated Kanae to the core. It wasn't jealousy she felt because Kyoko loved that stupid fake prince. It was just that Kyoko didn't see how Fuwa sees her and what he considers her. Kanae was sure that brat is only using her sister and playing with her feelings. But she couldn't bring herself to warn her or for that matter talk ill of Kyoko's precious Sho-chan in front of her.

'I'll just have to threaten the brat that I would beat the crap out of him if he hurts her, when he comes to the wedding.' She thought with an evil smile.

She got up and finished getting ready. Kyoko and Kanae were both very orderly like their parents. She is going to miss this room. After she becomes Ryouji Kanae, the wife of Ryouji Yasu, she was supposed to live in his house as a traditional Japanese lady of the house. She was far from traditional and Kyoko was every bit of traditional as it was. It was going to be hard job impressing her in laws. The shotgun wedding didn't leave much room for getting to know her future husband. She took a deep breath and looked at the mirror.

"I'm prepared. I will make this marriage work for the sake of my parents even if it kills me. I refuse to loose.", she said in a low voice, then slowly walked to the bed to wake up her Kyoko. As soon as she said her name, Kyoko opened her eyes and blinked.

"AH! Mo-nee san you look like a princess!" She said while sitting up.

Kanae smiled and said, "Why don't you get ready to look like a sister worthy of a princess then?"

Kyoko's face lighted up like a Christmas tree as she jumped out of bed and went straight to her closet. The blue dress she was supposed to wear was already sitting there with other necessary things. It took her 10mins to get ready and Kanae did her make up as soon as she was done.

No words were exchanged between them and both worked in their usual silence. Kyoko knew her sister and father didn't talk very much and got used to it, she had her mother to talk to and her kaa-chan was more than happy to have someone to talk to in the family.

The door opened and their parents came in, ready to leave. The Taisho smiled ever so slightly upon seeing his daughters. The eldest was undeniably beautiful with her jet black straight hair and mature personality. What caught his attention was the youngest, who didn't look like his little Kyoko anymore, with her long wavy black hair replacing her ponytails and proper stance of a lady, she was every bit of beautiful her sister was and they actually did look like sisters. He was a very proud father; both of his daughters excelled at studies and were well behaved. It hurt him to put Kanae in this situation but he was also glad that she took responsibility.

"Let's go dear! How long are you going to look at our daughters like this? I know they look beautiful" His wife said with a smile. Kyoko grabbed his hands while they all came down. He couldn't help but remember the day he brought her to this house. She was so small and Kanae loved her. Now one of his daughters is going away.

They reached to church where the wedding rehearsal was being held. The Ryouji family was already there and greeted them. Kanae was as usual hard to read. No emotion apparent on her face whatsoever. They did the rehearsal with ease. After that the families started interacting. Kanae was being kept by her in laws and given lectures about her future duties. It was apparent that her in laws wanted her to show gratefulness for her marriage and it made her furious.

Her uncle and aunt were buttering them up like a toast! What surprised her more that her fiancé was looking very satisfied with their behavior. She looked around for her sister, at least to distract herself from this madness. But she couldn't find her.

Meanwhile, Kyoko was moving around the garden with a mesmerized look in her face.

'It's so Beautiful!' She thought while smiling. As she danced around the flower bed in full La La land mode she heard faint voices coming out from a distance. As she drew closer she saw two of her cousins talking near a tree. She opened her mouth to greet them but abruptly stopped upon hearing,

"When is this drama going to end?! Mom and dad are so busy with Kanae-nee chan's wedding that it seems our lives depend on it.", said Midori, the younger daughter of her uncle.

"Well it does, don't you know? Dad wants to make a deal with the company of the Ryouji family. It will be huge profit. And Oji-san is already in debt, so he couldn't refuse his younger brother'ss request.", her elder brother Aoi replied with a smirk.

"It's always like that. Dad gets away with anything! Oji-san is so stupid right? I heard mom saying to her sister that oji-san took the debt to help dad when he wanted to buy the house we live in. Does he expect dad to return the money? Cause as far as I know dad won't even dream of giving money to anyone.", Midori said while laughing. "Serves them right though, specially that good for nothing Kyoko! How dare she calls herself Sho-kun's best friend? She is so dumb! I bet Sho-kun thinks she is dumb as well!" Midori exclaimed in a jealous tone.

Kyoko felt somebody knocked the air out of her lungs. She knew in her heart that her cousins as well as her uncle and aunt were respectful towards her parents. So does that mean that Mo-nee chan lied to her about knowing this Ryouji guy? She needed some answers. Was she the only one who didn't know? Father loved uncle, she knew that for sure. So uncle used her father? Even stood so low to use her sister? What was going on? She knew her cousin's weren't really fond of her and Midori bullied her in school, but they were a family right?

It was faint, but she knew she heard it when she walked back to the gathering to look for her father, the sound of a lock being opened.


	2. Chapter 2: Is This My Fault?

A/N: This is the second chapter. I was confused about what to give as a surname of Kyoko's adoptive family. Well this is an AU story so I've decided to go with a new surname. Hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites.

I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: Is this my fault?

After looking several minutes, she finally found her father talking to the Groom's father in a corner of the church.

"…..your restaurant in Tokyo. It is in a good land and I was hoping you would give it to my son and your daughter as a wedding gift", said the groom's father. What was his name again? Kyoko couldn't remember. She kept herself hidden behind a pillar.

"I'm sorry, but the land is intended to be kept for my younger daughter. She is an excellent cook and she is supposed to take over my restaurant." The Taisho said in a grim voice.

At this point her uncle and Aunt joined in and Kyoko found a hand wrapping itself around her mouth to keep her from screaming. "Found you!", whispered her sister while hiding herself with her. Kanae looked disturbed.

"What are you talking about Onii-sama? The restaurant in Tokyo should go to Kanae-chan because she desearves it.", said her uncle cutting in the conversation. Knowing all too well that the Ryouji's agreed to this because of the property he promised them.

"I'm sorry brother but I cannot agree to that. Kyoko is to inherit my restaurant in Tokyo. I've decided it years ago.", said Tsubasa Tatsuya, Kanae's father. His voice rang of authority and anger. He could easily comprehend where this was going. His brother suggested selling off the Tokyo restaurant before, as they all lived in Kyoto. Tatsuya bought the restaurant from his friend who went abroad.

"KYOKO!? That good for nothing brat who is not even your own blood? Who knows whose dirt that girl carries!" exclaimed Tsubasa Megumi, Aoi and Midori's mother, Tsubasa Yuusuke's wife and Tatsuya's sister-in-law.

At that moment Kanae lost all control. She was seeing red. She let go of Kyoko and tried to get in the middle of the argument. But a hand in her shoulder stopped her in her tracks. Kyoko was holding her like her life depended on it. She had a blank look in her eyes and shaking like a leaf. It was enough to stop Kanae and come to her. She hugged her baby sister and whispered, "We love you Kyo-chan. Don't listen to them. You are a Tsubasa. You are ours, you are mine. Please listen to you nee-chan."

Slap! The sound rang hard in the empty hall. Snapping out of their daze Kanae and Kyoko looked at where their mother had slapped their aunt hard. She was fuming with rage. Megumi looked at her sister-in-law in disbelief. She had always considered Umeko a gentle person. Never in her dreams she had imagined this reaction.

"How dare you talk about my daughter like that? Kyoko is every bit of mine as Midori is every bit of yours! She is a Tsubasa and she will inherit the Darumaya in Tokyo!". She stopped and looked at Kanae who came out of the pillar with Kyoko in toe.

By this time Yasu, his mother, Aoi and Midori entered the hall upon hearing all this commotion. Kanae simply ignored everyone and went to Yasu's father who was overwhelmed at the family's sudden outburst.

"Is it true that you agreed for your son's marriage with me because my uncle promised you the land in Tokyo?

"Yes!", the man was already scared of the intense pressure he felt coming from Kanae. She looked murderous!

Bowing like a proper lady Kanae said with the same authority her father had before,

"I refuse to marry your son and we shall remove ourselves from these premises. Let's go father"

She grabbed Kyoko's hand who was still trying to hold herself together. Her parents followed behind her. Stopping next to Aoi and Midori she said in a demonic voice, "It would be of your best interest to keep you parents away from my family…. If you want to see them alive and well"

Not even sparing a glance at Yasu, who was fuming with rage at his family's humiliation, Kanae got into their car and her father drove them away from the church. In her head, Kyoko could still hear the sound of locks being opened.

They drove in silence. Kyoko was feeling depressed, angry, hurt. She was always happy to have a big family. She liked Midori and Aoi and respected her uncle/aunt. She had no idea they would turn out to be like this. Their family broke apart today.

'Was it because of me?'

Upon reaching their house, she went inside their room and changed into comfortable clothes. She came downstairs and heard Kanae on the phone cancelling out the orders and her dad the invitations. Her sister looked so upset.

'Her wedding broke, because father refused to give the land to her. He gave it to me instead. For me… mom slapped aunty… because of me. The family broke and they are all sad… I did this? They loved me so much and this is how I repay them? Kami-sama, what have I done?' she thought with tears in her eyes. She needed to get out of there. The first person whose name came to her mind was her Sho-chan's.

'He would understand' she thought. But as soon as she thought this, for the first time she had doubt in her mind. She knew Shotaro hated to see her cry, it annoyed him beyond anything. At their High school graduation she cried and the whole day he avoided her like a plague, didn't even congratulate her. She wasn't sure she could talk to him without crying. But she had no one else to talk to. She hadn't felt this sort of despair since she came to this household. It reminded her of something very unpleasant; her birth mother, who disappeared when she was 6, leaving her with the Fuwa family. Her adoptive father Tatsuya saw her there and instantly brought her home along with the food he ordered from the ryokan for her sister's birthday. She knew the Fuwa's for as long as she could remember.

'Sho-chan knows I love him and he will take care of everything. I just have to believe in him.', she thought putting aside the nagging thoughts in her mind.

So she went to the roykan. As soon as she entered the her Oba-sama greeted her and said that she was sorry for what happened at the rehearsal. 'So they heard. Well by now most of the people we know would know what happened. The Ryouji's were very well known in Kyoto.' She should've known this would happen.

She went upstairs to Shotaro's room. As she got closer, she heard faint sounds coming from there, Shotaro's and … a girl's voice.

"Aww… Sho-chan! ~~"

As soon as she heard it, Kyoko knew who was in there with her boyfriend. Nanokura Mimori, the school's most popular girl, the president of Shotaro's fan club and the leader of 'Kyoko Hate Squad'. Kyoko never really hated the girl. Who wouldn't fall for her Sho-chan? But something in her voice sent her to panic mode.

"Shh… Mimori, you are too loud!", she heard Shotaro say, but something muffled his voice.

"But you are kissing very hard, it will leave marks!", Mimori whined. "Don't you already have Kyoko-baka for this kind of stuff? You've been dating for a year now!

"Tsk! Kyoko doesn'r even let me kiss her properly, something about it being improper. I'm only dating her to make my parents shut up about my life. I don't know what they see in her but she is as plain as plain can be! No sex-appeal whatsoever. You… on the other hand my dear….. are what I really want in a girlfriend."

Outside, Kyoko's heart was ripping apart. She could actually feel it. She loved that boy since childhood. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But Kyoko is convenient to keep around.", she heard Shotaro chuckle. "I mean, she practically passed my High School for me. Making notes, bringing bento's, doing my homework and keeping my parents off my back. My mom wants her to take care of the ryokan as my wife. Like hell! I'm not going to marry that creep! I have bigger dreams for this business! I'll go to Tokyo and take care of the business there, my old man needs to come home and I don't want to return, EVER!"

"And what will happen to her?" Mimori said in a low voice.

"Well I'll just tell her to wait for me" Shotaro laughed. "And I already know what she will say….. 'I'll forever wait for you Sho-chan'…. BAAKAA!"

The door slammed open and revealed a very dark Kyoko. Her whole aura was tainted. She actually looked scary! Shotaro was dumbfounded. Mimori who was sitting in his lap gaped at Kyoko.

"So, this is what you wanted to do? This is what you feel about me? A convenience? I'm a plain girl with no qualities to appeal you is it? SHOOOTAROOO!"

Then she glared at the pair. Her eyes glowed menacingly. "I'll show you what I am Shotaro! I'll make you regret this day! If it's the last thing I do!" she said.

Kyoko turned around to get out of there but stooped abruptly. "Nanokura-san, congratulations on having a new boyfriend. I hope you don't turn out to be a convenience yourself." With that she left. She knew it now…. People are ungrateful, liars and evil. The people she trusted, the boy she loved betrayed her and her family. There is no one to trust. Her adoptive family's love now seems more like kindness. Kindness for the good for nothing, plain, orphaned girl. The box Kami-sama gave her to protect was now opened. There was no turning back now.

"But Kami-sama…. Is this my fault?"


	3. Chapter 3: Where do we draw the line?

A/N: Hello, thank you for all the reviews and the favorites and follows. I don't know if I'm writing too much or writing weird. Anyways!

I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters. :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Where do we draw the line?

Kyoko ran towards her house. Her world broke apart. She was feeling horrible. Why did this happen to her? What was her fault? Was she really this undeserving? Her parents lied to her, her sister lied to her and whatever her uncle, aunt and cousins were doing all these years are all lies. Shotaro… They knew each other for most of their lives. Even before her Nee-chan she knew that boy. He was the second most important person in her life. Sometimes she couldn't even pick between her sister and him. Today, she lost the will to love again. If it hurts this much, it's better to be loveless. Right?

Kanae was worried sick. She couldn't find Kyoko anywhere in the house. Her parents were still busy answering and returning phone calls. She decided to go look for her and when she opened the door she saw her sister ready to knock the door. Kanae immediately knew something was wrong. Kyoko was never this upset. Never!

"Kyoko!", she exclaimed with worry. "Where were you?! Mo! I was looking everywhere for you! What…" she stopped questioning suddenly when she saw her sister. 'What in the world happened!', she thought.

Kyoko looked at her sister. She loved her more than anything. But did her nee-can love her back? She never said it to her directly. Kanae is very straight forward. So does that mean she never told her that she loved her because she doesn't love her? Today, everything seemed possible. Her whole world seemed upside down.

"Kyoko…", Kanae stepped forward really carefully. Something about Kyoko made her afraid to touch her. Like she was very fragile right now, and would vanish into thin air if she touched her.

"Tadaima", Kyoko whispered. From inside their mother called that dinner was ready. Before Kanae could say anything, Kyoko passed her and went straight to the dining space and sat on her spot. They sat in silence. Then Tatsuya said "Itadakimasu" while picking up his bowl of rice.

Kanae was eyeing her sister very carefully. Why was she acting this way, it was highly unusual for Kyoko.

"What happened today was unfortunate" Umeko said suddenly. She knew that they all needed to talk after what happened. Her husband was not the one to start this kind of family talk and neither was Kanae.

"What your mother wants to say is, what happened today was not a good incident for our family. I am not going to keep any ties with anyone who disrespects my family and my wishes. From today, you do not have an uncle or cousins. This is my final word. I do not want any arguments, especially from you Kyoko. If they cannot respect my daughter, I do not have any use for that family", Tatsuya said in a firm voice.

"I meant what I said and did back there. Kyoko, you are my daughter. Mine and mine only and I don't exclude your father when I'm saying this. Even if I wasn't blessed enough to give birth to you, I was blessed enough to raise you and love you. I know you are sad about what happened today. But it was bound to happen one day or another. Your father is a patient man and he dedicated most of his life to take care of this family.", she said in a sad voice.

Looking at her daughters, she could tell that it would take a lot of time to recover from what happened. She dreaded about what she was about to tell them next. She looked at her husband who was in his calm expression like always. Taking a deep breath she started saying, "Kanae and Kyoko, listen carefully of what I'm about to tell you. We didn't tell you before that your father took a loan for the money he gave your uncle. The loan was in your father's name and he mortgaged all of our assets here in Kyoto to make that happen. We are sure that your uncle is not going to pay us back. The bank called today. They have decided to sell out the property. Some businessmen have already made an offer about it. They are coming tomorrow to buy other assets the bank has rights over in an auction. If we are lucky, they will overlook this land and we might have some time to save the house and the restaurant. Otherwise, we have to move to Tokyo." She paused to look at her daughters. Both looked surprisingly calm, even Kyoko!

"I know, Kanae has her University over here and it would be hard for her to move so suddenly. Kyoko decided to take over the restaurant with your father so she can move with us easily. But nothing is decided yet. So let's hope it doesn't come to that." She finished with a sigh.

Kyoko who thought that nothing could surprise her anymore had absolutely no idea how to digest this information. They are going to loose this house? The house they grew up in? The house their father grew up in? Was there anything else left to happen anymore? First the wedding, then the family, then Shotaro and now the house. This could not get worse.

Kanae who was thinking about how to exchange universities without much of a trouble had already made a course of action in her mind. She was a practical girl. There is no way they can save this house even if they have time. Unless…

After dinner they all went to their room. Kyoko was still unable to say anything. They got ready for bed and spread their futon. After some time Kanae whispered to Kyoko,

"Are you asleep?"

Kyoko who dreaded what her sister was going ask moved to her side to face her, still trying to fight the tears.

As if she could read her mind, Kanae said, "It's okay to cry you know, okay to be scared. But I think I might have a way out of this mess. But it would take a lot off effort on your part and I hate to ask you do this."

Kyoko who was hopeful for the first time in the whole day sat up suddenly, forgetting everything else, she said, "What do I have to do? I'll do anything!"

Kanae sat up as well. Taking a deep breath she said, "You can ask the Fuwa's to buy the land temporarily from the bank, that way we have enough time to set things right. Your boyfriend, what's his name? Oh! Yes, Shotaro, he could convince his parents to do it. You've practically decided to marry and they will be willing to help us right? I know that they love you."

Kyoko whose demons went wild when she heard Shotaro's name, wasn't sure how to respond to this. In one hand she had every intension to tell her sister what happened in the ryokan. On the other hand she could bring herself to crush any hope her nee-san showed in her. She had to repay the kindness… she just had to. Even if it means crushing her dignity all over again.

"I'll go there first thing tomorrow morning", was all she could say. With that both sisters tried to sleep. Both unaware that the other was wide awake.

* * *

In the Ryouji mansion, Yasu had just ended his phone call with a certain bank president. He successfully convinced him to include the Tsubasa property in the listing of tomorrow's auction. The Auction was mainly for the old estate of the Yashiro family. The company was bankrupted a few months ago. The younger Yashiro brother who had taken over the company after the elder's death led a large successful company to its demise. Rumor has it that the son of the elder brother who was the rightful heir and was only 10 at that time was thrown out of the house and never seen again. Well what did he care? As long as he could buy the Tsubasa property and make Kanae beg his forgiveness for humiliating his family in front of all Kyoto. What did she think of herself? She wouldn't even know what hit her!

* * *

The Hizuri and Takarada Corporation in Tokyo had an unusually quiet evening. With their obnoxious presidents, it was not usually this peace and quiet. Both the founders were overseas leaving their sons in charge. Kuu Hizuri along with his wife Juliena Hizuri and best friend/business partner Lory Takarada went to US visiting Lory's son Kouki. Yashiro Yukihito, one of the CEO's of this corporation was just about to leave for his flight to Kyoto. He was at the office to take care of some important business. As soon as he reached the helipad on the rooftop to board the chopper, someone else was already on it.

"What are you doing here?", he asked his cousin in as surprised tone.

"Well my mother had a fashion show in Kyoto tomorrow afternoon and she wanted me to go there in her place to conduct it. Because at the last minute she decided that going with dad was the best idea."

"So you've decided not to accompany me in tomorrow's auction?"

"Well, seeing how emotional you can get by going there has made me realize that I should in fact accompany you there. Isn't it during lunch?"

"Kuon, I'm 28 now and perfectly capable of handling things on my own."

"Well I doubt that my brother! In these types of matters, being ruthless, practical and straight forward is the best way to handle anything. And we both know that I handle things better in that department." Kuon said in a dark voice.

"Look we are going there as businessmen. Let me handle the auction and you save you mother's show from being a failure." Yukihito sighed.

"So you can take pity on those bastards for what they did? No way! You are not the only one who suffered!"

"Stop making this about revenge! I'm just going there to take back what's rightfully mine. We have a job to do! There will be no more arguments Hizuri-san."

Kuon realized he had let his anger take over himself again. He tried to calm himself down and make this trip less uncomfortable. As the pilot got into the chopper and got ready to go, he said to his cousin in a cold voice,

"Don't let anyone or anything get in the way of business. Emotion will only cost you Yuki-nii san. Trust me. I learnt it the hard way. You need to decide where you need to draw the line for your kindness".


	4. Chapter 4: Something isn't right

A/N: I did some changes according to your advise. Thank you reviewers. Oishi24, thank you for your constant support. To the rest of all the reviews and Favs and Follows I am really happy that you read it. Thank you. I am trying to write with less mistakes and please bear with me. :)

I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 4: Something isn't right

Kyoko who didn't sleep at all last night got up from bed and got ready for the day. She has decided to talk with Shotaro's mother about today's events. She couldn't fail. Not today when everything is at stake. She went downstairs and sneaked out, trying not to wake anyone up.

She ran towards the ryokan as fast as she was able to. She knew that her Oba-sama was already awake and preparing for the day. She reached the secret shortcut that leads to her hiding place and the ryokan. She remembered that she met her first real friend in these woods. It was before her birth mother abandoned her. He was a guest in the ryokan. She forgot his name. They played a lot in these woods. She wondered how she forgot about him over the years and today she suddenly remembered him, when she is on the verge of leaving Kyoto forever.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she dashed to the ryokan. As expected, the employees were getting ready for the day. She found her Oba-sama in the kitchen and asked if she could talk in privet with her. As soon as they were alone, she said in an urgent voice, "I need your help. Can you buy our restaurant and house in today's auction?"

Mrs. Fuwa was shocked at her sudden proposal and asked her to explain. Kyoko told her everything that happened excluding the fact that Sho and she broke up. She called her husband and told him about this situation.

It was highly unusual for Shotaro to wake up this early. He couldn't sleep all night as well. Kyoko's words irritated him beyond anything. What was worse that Mimori was scared to stay any longer He wanted nothing more than to show her where she belongs. And it was beneath him. Was she really thinking that she could dump him? The prince? If there would be any dumping than it would be he who will dump her. He gave her more than she deserved by dating her. Huh! She would come begging for him to take her back in no time. While he went to his mother's room to ask her for an early breakfast, he overheard her conversation with his father on the phone. He was shocked but when he saw Kyoko sitting there, he immediately recovered and opened the door.

"Is this true?", he asked his mother.

"Ara! Shotaro, how in the world did you wake up so early in the morning?", his mother was shocked to see her son.

Sho avoided the question and looked at Kyoko, who had a murderous look in her eyes. He smirked and asked his mother,

"What did father say? Are we buying Darumaya?"

"I'm afraid your father has said that it's for you to decide. He is going to hand over the business soon, so he wants to see how you want to handle it"

Kyoko couldn't believe her luck! This was worse than she thought! Looking at Shotaro, she knew she was in big trouble. She could read his mind by looking at his face! There is no way in hell, she was going to beg! No way! Not to him!

"There is nothing to decide Mother. Buying the land is a waste. Besides, why should I have any obligation for the girl who dumped me!" Shotaro said while smirking at Kyoko!

"What?! You BROKE up?! Why?", his mother practically shouted! She looked at Kyoko and the look on her face told her everything she needed to know. She face palmed herself. "What did you do Shotaro?!"

"Nothing she couldn't forget about and move on mother"

Kyoko who was trying her best not to kill the boy, stood up. With her head held high, she said, "I won't forgive and I will never forget what you said and did SHOTARO! I'll find another way to save my home. Goodbye!"

She bowed to her oba-sama and left. When she was out of the ryokan she was suddenly grabbed by Shotaro.

"Let go off me you two timing jerk!", Kyoko screamed! Her grudges flew everywhere. "Men like you are scum! I hate everyone who is like you. Who doesn't know how to respect women and cannot look past their own profit"

"What happened to 'I'll do anything for Sho-chan'?!", he said trying to hold her in place.

"If you don't let me go I'll kill you!" Kyoko screamed.

"Listen here Kyoko and listen well, you are MINE! I never allowed you to leave me! I'll make sure you beg me to take you back" he said in a dark voice and let her go.

Kyoko stepped on his foot deliberately. "I will never beg for anything to you! BAAKAA Shotaro!"

Shotaro gaped at her. Never in his life had he thought that Kyoko would do something like that.

"THAT FREAKING HURT, YOU MORON!" Shotaro grabbed his foot and started bouncing.

Kyoko ran back home as soon as she was released. She couldn't stand him anymore. She wanted to cry. She was a failure after all. She couldn't save her home. She didn't even deserve kindness.

She reached her house and saw her sister waiting for her.

"They said no", was all she could say.

Kanae smiled. "It's okay Kyo-chan, I know you tried your best. It was a long shot anyway. Come let's have breakfast"

They sat down together in their low table, probably for the last time. Kanae's thoughts were all over the place. Kyoko failed. But a part of Kanae was happy that the Fuwa brat didn't buy their property. She needed a plan B and fast.

Kyoko was thinking the same thing. She was desperate! They cannot leave Kyoto! Their whole life was here! Suddenly an idea struck her mind.

"Where is the auction going to be held?", both Kyoko and Kanae asked at the same time. Their parents looked at them and their mother answered.

"It's going to be held at the old Yashiro estate after lunch. It's really far from the main town, so if you want to go then you should be leaving right about fifteen minutes from now." she smiled looking at their faces. Sudden determination filled Kyoko to the core. Both of them shot up from their seats and ran upstairs. Within 10 min they were in dresses, ready for battle and ready to go. They hugged their mother and went for the door. But their father's calm voice stopped then in their tracks.

"Take the car. It will be faster. Drive safe Kanae, take care of your sister and Ganbatte!", he said giving them one of his rare smiles.

Both of Tatsuya's daughters threw themselves on their father and hugged him.

"Arigato Tou-san"

With that…. They were off to the auction.

* * *

If there was one thing Kuon Hizuri hated most, was irresponsible people who didn't think about their actions before doing them. This morning he woke up later than usual and was pissed off beyond imagination. The show stopper for the fashion show was nowhere to be found. The people in charge couldn't even locate the stupid woman! He got ready to go to the auction with his cousin instead. They were supposed to drive there. He wanted to see the estate with his own eyes again! It's been so many years since that black day. Now they get it back. He always gets what he wants and there is no exception and there never will be any.

Yukihito was already ready. Today was a big day of his life and he intended to make the best out of it. It's been 18 years since he lost his home. Now he will get it back. He already bought his company back. He will make sure to return it to its former glory. He heard a knock on his door and invited whoever was outside to come in. He wasn't surprised to see Kuon, ready to go.

"Well, don't you look handsome today! All you need to do is fix that frown of yours and you can walk the ramp yourself!", Yukihito said while eyeing his cousin who looked he could kill someone today.

"Let's go!", Kuon barked. "We don't want to be late!"

"We'll we cannot fly there can we? Calm down!"

"Calm down? You do realize that the fashion show is important for our new product launch. It's a million dollar project. We cannot risk anything with this."

"I know! But we are home for heaven's sakes! And this attitude of your is not going to help it. Look Kuon, business is important, but success and money is not everything in life"

"Look, I don't miss my sister that much that you have to become HER! She gives me enough nonsense about this already."

"Fine, if your mood is not going to improve, then I'll try my best not to make it worse your highness" Yukihito said while leaving his suit with a pissed looking Kuon, who stopped suddenly and changing his current look with a very composed and professional look, he said,

"You know what? May be we WILL fly there! It will be good for the image and tabloids will have their story"

Behind him Yukihito was gaping,'How does he change his projections so suddenly?!'.

"Wait up!", was all he could say.

* * *

"So what do we know about this auction?" Kanae asked Kyoko while driving.

"Were we supposed to know something?"

"Baakaa! It's never bad to do your homework on things. You never know what will help!"

"Yes…. Wait, I'll see what I can find out"

After 15mins of web surfing Kyoko came up with a total summary of the articles she found on the news sites.

"Yashiro Daiki and Yashiro Chiyo were the heirs of the whole estate and the company. Chiyo was married to Hizuri Kajuki and was later known as Hizuri Chiyo. The Hizuri and Yashiro companies merged after the marriage. Yashiro Daiki had two sons, Yashiro Yuzuki and Yashiro Youta. Hizuri Chiyo had only one son, Hizuri Kuu. After Daiki's death Yuzuki took over the empire. The Hizuri's chose to live at the estate as well because Chiyo didn't want to leave her brother alone.

Soon after her husband and brother's death, she died as well. Yuzuki, and Kuu were the heirs given control. Soon afterwards Kuu left to study in US and came back with his wife Hizuri Juliena and daughter Hizuri Jude. But they decided to stay in the US and Kuu decided to run his own company making Yuzuki the sole heir of both household. Soon afterwards Yashiro Yukihito was born to Yuzuki. When Yukihito turned 10 the Hizuri's returned with their 12 year old daughter and 4 year old son, Hizuri Kuon.

However, Due to some unkown reason on his 10th Birthday Yukihito lost both of his parents. Rumor has it that both of them committed suicide. By default Youta took over and abandoned Yukihito and threw them out of the estate, making both the Hizuris and Yashiro Yukihito pennyless. They were never seen afterwards. 16years later the Hizuri's were merging with Takarada Industries in Tokyo. It was quite a shock that the Hizuri's returned in the business world.

Yashiro Yukihito took over the post of CEO at the age of 24 and at the age of 20 Hizuri Kuon joined as another CEO alongside Takarada Kouki. The company has made itself the 3rd most profitable in whole Japan and 8th in the world. This year when the Yashiro Empire fell because of poor and incapable performance by Yashiro Youta and his son's, Yashiro Yukihito bought the company and now his eyes are on the estate he grew up on, as its rightful heir."

"So that means the main candidate for this auction is the Yashiro heir himself. Hmm but I don't know how much we should trust the tabloids." Kanae said.

"But Nee-chan, don't you feel something strange about this whole thing? I mean if the main attraction is the estate, then why are they putting other properties on the list?" Kyoko said while thinking.

"Did you find what other properties are going to be sold?"

"Yes, but our property is not on the list. They did call us about today's auction, right?"

"So, there is a possibility that they made the decision over the course of a day. But that is highly unlikely."

"Do you think that the bank made a mistake or something?"

"Banks don't make these kinds of mistakes. There is something else wrong with the whole picture!"

"I guess we will find out" Kyoko said, being awestruck.

"I don't think I see anything wrong with THIS picture!" Kanae said with her mouth hanging open!

On her front they were seeing the most beautiful establishment they have ever seen.

They were here.

Yashiro estate.


	5. Chapter 5: Focus

A/N: Just to make sure everything is clear, Kyoko lives with her adoptive family in Kyoto. They have a restaurant called Darumaya and a house in Kyoto. They have a restaurant in Tokyo as well, it's like a second restaurant and is called Darumaya as well. The Kyoto property was mortgaged to get loan and the bank decided to auction it, not Kyoko's father.

In this AU story, Yukihito is 28, Kuon is 24, Kanae is 20 and Kyoko is 18 years old. I'm sorry if it was confusing. I am going to complete this story. Please review so that I can improve my writing and fix my mistakes. Thank you everyone who is reading this.

I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 5: Focus.

Today Kyoko felt like fairytales do really exist! The whole estate screamed perfection. Even her sister, the ever so practical Kanae had a dreamy look in her eyes. The auction was about to start in about an hour after the lunch break. They had sitting arrangements in the garden. It was an open auction and Kyoko noticed reporters and well-dressed people everywhere! Then she suddenly noticed a well-dressed young man she knew. Stopping in her tracks, she looked at Kanae who was seeing the same thing as her.

In front of them was Ryouji Yasu, who was looking at them as well. Suddenly he smiled and Kyoko's danger radar was on red alert! After her predicament yesterday, she was suddenly very aware of the attitudes and emotions around her. And her ex-to-be-bother-in-law looked like bad news!

"Well what do we have here! If it isn't my EX-FIANCE and her sister. He smiled sickeningly sweet looking at Kanae, who looked as uninterested as ever. Kyoko felt a shiver down her spine and suddenly very cautious of Yasu.

"Are you here for the auction as well Ryouji-san?", Kanae asked very formally. No hint of irritation in her voice. But Kyoko felt an evil aura coming from her sister.

"Well I have my eyes on something and I'm going to take it with me today." He said sanding dangerously close to Kanae.

They all snapped up from their little situation hearing a loud noise of a helicopter. Looking up they saw that it really was a chopper which was landing in the lawn with a helipad.

"That's a smart choice!" Kanae said to no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" said Kyoko, still gaping at its direction.

"Something as flashy as this is bound to attract attention. Besides, it's good for marketing and I'm sure the press will go crazy. So whoever is on that thing has a good business sense" Kanae said looking impressed.

A vein popped up in Yasu's head. In their whole arranged marriage thing, he never once saw Kanae this interested in anything. He did flashy things to impress her as well, but never got her to look like this. He simply loathed whoever was in that chopper!

Well they soon found out. A man with dark mahogany hair and glasses came out who looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He was undeniably handsome. Then another came down wearing sunglasses and a very expensive looking suit. He had blond hair and he was exceptionally tall. He looked like he was in early twenties. Everybody oohed and ahhed when both men came towards the garden and suddenly the reporters were all over them!

The blond one took off his glasses and it revealed a pair of gorgeous green eyes. Suddenly Kyoko felt something weird, did she ever saw this man before? He looked familiar, like someone from a distant memory. He was beautiful. She was as mesmerized as the rest of the people there. But then… the man smiled. Her demons went wild! She visibly cringed away from the little gathering and stood in front of her sister protectively.

Something was wrong. Why was the man angry? He looked like the Demon Lord from hell! What's more surprising was that nobody else sensed the angry aura coming from him. Kyoko made a promise to herself. Whatever happens, even if the world comes to an end, she is never going to be within 10 meters of this man.

She noticed the reporters were removed and everyone else returned to talking and greeting. She just wanted to hide! Anywhere! What's wrong with these people, they don't notice the killing aura coming from him? Then she suddenly noticed her sister and Yasu were gone. When did that happen? She started looking for her worriedly.

* * *

Yasu took Kanae rather forcefully, grabbing her arm while Kyoko was distracted with the Hizuri show off!

"What do you think you are doing?" Kanae jerked her hand out of his garb. It had red spots where he grabbed her.

"Well, Kanae what do you think you are doing complementing some idiot for a popularity stunt?

"Well. I'm a business major. And it was a good way of marketing. What's wrong with complementing that? Why do you care? We do not have a relationship."

At that moment Yasu's ego did a double take. He suddenly thought of something. He took a deep breath and with a sad expression he said,

"I know that we never actually had a relationship. But that doesn't mean I don't feel anything for you! I care for you. I'm even here to save your home!"

At that moment Kanae felt something shift. And the puzzle was complete. She felt her anger rise uncontrollably!

"SO… IT WAS YOU!" she shouted shocking a very fake sad looking Yasu.

* * *

Kyoko was still looking for her sister but then she saw the buffet table and saw the food arrangement, it looked amaging. She took some fried calamari momentarily forgetting her sister. As soon as she took a bite she said, "Needs salt" and heard another person say the same thing.

She saw the man with the glasses who came in the helicopter looking at her with his own plate of fried calamari. Then the both smiled.

"Hello, I'm Yashiro Yukihito, Nice to meet you."

"Good day to you Yashiro-san. I'm Tsubasa Kyoko. I see that you have a nice palate." It took her a moment to realize she was talking to the Yashiro Yukihito himself, the CEO of the company she forgot the name of.

"Well I guess. You would think that these kind of places have the best food but I guess they are not upto the mark.", he smiled and Kyoko suddenly felt calmer and happy around him.

'This is a nice change', she thought.

"If you would excuse me Tsubasa-san for my rudeness, are you here for the auction as well? I do not seem to recognize your family name.", Yukihito said while trying to remember if there was indeed a rich heiress called Tsubasa Kyoko and should he consider them a threat in today's auction. He was well prepared for today and was almost sure he didn't see this young lady's name pop out anywhere in his extensive research. She most certainly had the stance and gesture of someone from a rich family.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm not here to buy anything. I'm just here with my sister to see to whom our property is being sold to and possibly persuade him to let us try and have it back. We know that it's near impossible, so our main objective is to convince them to take care of our home." Kyoko smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish you good luck. Now please excuse so that I can go and look for my cousin", Yukihito said while putting his plate down.

"Yes of course! Take care." She said and he nodded before leaving.

'Oh! I need to find Nee-chan!' she thought suddenly remembering and removing herself from there.

* * *

Kuon learned how to deal with overly excited media very early due to having a super model mother. His looks and money didn't help either. But he learned to turn this fact to an asset thanks to his genius of a father. He wanted to suppress him in his achievements. Undeniably he learnt a lot from him and respected him a lot. Only his business sense though. His father was an emotional fool and it had cost them a lot. So even though he struggled to keep his anger in check and smiled his fake smile to the point it started to hurt, he managed to get through it somehow.

He made a lot of enemy's in the business world because of his ruthlessness and arrogance. He was best at what he does and the world did revolve around him. As he moved to have himself seated while ignoring the lunch and politely nodding to people, he sighed remembering how the only people who complain about his nature are his family and godfather.

Number one would be his sister, his favorite person in the world who he actually listened to. But the sad part was that Jude knew what kind of power she has over Kuon. She was the only reason he didn't run way from home after almost going to jail for almost killing three kids. She is the reason he has some sanity left because both of his patents and godparent are crazy. His father showered Jude and him with extreme form of affection and mother who was always guilt ridden for not being able to give them enough time was enough to spoil them. However the reason he wasn't a total spoilt brat was because of Lory and Yukihito. Lory did his best to keep him focused and away from danger and his brother was the only other person he would do anything for… Taking down the Yashiro empire was nothing! This estate was something Yukihito held dear and he was going to get it. So it took him four years and a lot of late hours and a lot of secrecy, but he was able to make that happen. It wasn't easy to take down Yashiro Youta. But he is now in the same position they were years ago. Funny thing Karma! He smiled inwardly. Speaking of which….. where was his brother anyway?

* * *

Yukihito strolled towards a rather secluded place in the garden while looking for Kuon. He was differentiating between how the estate was before and now. Suddenly he heard a woman scream, "SO… IT WAS YOU!" and snapped out of his thoughts to look for the owner of this voice. He saw a very beautiful young lady and the what was his name? Yes, Ryouji heir…. Ryouji Yasu… facing each other. The man looked shocked and the women was furious.

"What are you talking about?" Yasu asked.

"I'm talking about the fact that you are the reason our property is in today's auction. It was not on the list. So only the bank and we were supposed to know that it will be auctioned today. How did you know? The only explanation is that you are the one who suggested it! You have motive as well. You were angry because I broke my engagement with you! You are doing this so that you can make me beg you! Am I wrong?!" The pretty lady hissed!

Yasu's expression changed into a very dangerous one. "I didn't think you were smart Kanae-chan. But I don't need my wife to be this smart."

"Who are you calling your wife?!" Kanae was trying so hard not to punch the bloody moron!

"You will get married to me, even if it's to save your property. You know very well that I'm the only one here who is capable of doing that. Now why don't you give your knight in shining armor a kiss for good luck?" Yasu grabbed her and was dangerously close to her.

Kanae was shocked beyond belief. She was trying to move away from that man but somehow managed to freeze. She was even more shocked to feel a hand warp around her waist to pry her out of Yasu's reach the moment he leaned to kiss her.

"It is apparent that the lady doesn't like your actions Ryouji-san", Yukihito growled barely keeping himself from punching the man. He kept his arms around Kanae to prevent himself from doing so.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Yasu was beyond furious!

"I'm preventing myself from hurting you and I'll be taking her with me", Yukihito said and walked away with Kanae who was still shocked out of her mind. The man had his arms still wrapped around her. She could see that he was angry but she tried to put some distance between them as she said, "Thank you for what happened back there, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle"

"I think I might have crossed the line. I apologize. Nice to meet you, I'm Yashiro Yukihito", he said putting a respectable amount of distance between them.

"I'm Tsubasa Kanae. Nice to meet you Yashiro-san. All the best for today's auction.", Kanae tried to be polite.

"I think I just met your sister and Kyoko-san some time before"

"Do you know where she is?" Kanae asked

"I saw her last around the lunch table.", he replied.

"Thank you again. Take care." With that Kanae went off leaving Yashiro who proceeded to sit down next to Kuon.

His mind was still thinking about the beauty that was in his arms moments ago. Tsubasa Kanae, she was the first lady he was interested in after all this years. Nobody caught his attention like she did. He wanted to know her, talk to her, if possible then hold her again.

"Yuki-nii, you look weird.", Kuon told his cousin who had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Kuon, I think I saw the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my entire life!"

"What are you talking about? Would you please focus?", said an irritated looking Kuon, breaking Yukihito from his trance.

"I presume the model is still nowhere to be found?"

"I swear I'll destroy the woman's career if she makes a fool out of me. Cause Mom is going to kill me. I have enough people trying to sabotage this thing. If I even think someone is trying to do something out of rivalry, I'll lose it completely today"

"You need to get that anger under control Kuon, it will not be good if you lost it today."

Kuon sighed. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. It didn't help much, but it was a start at least.

'Focus', he thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Ren

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. It was really inspiring that you read my story and liked it even a little bit. I hope I can go through with it. Thank you

I don't own Skip Beat! or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 6: Ren

Kanae walked back towards the sitting arrangements and found her sister looking for her. As the sisters found each other and sat themselves down, Kyoko told Kanae how she met the Yashiro heir. So, in return Kanae told her about the little encounter. Kyoko was shocked to hear that Yasu was behind all this. She have just had enough of these egoistic businessmen who didn't know what they are putting claims on! They are women, not property! Shotaro did the same thing with her and now Yasu did this with her sister. But she was also happy that Yukihito protected her Nee-chan. She decided to thank him properly later.

The auction started and after some lands on the list, they moved to the main attraction, the estate. Yukihito was in the lead but surprising everyone the Ryouji heir went head to head with him for the estate. This irritated Kuon and he was really outraged. Everyone here knew that they were here for the estate and none of them bothered Yashio's bidding. They couldn't even if they tried. The price they were willing on giving was hard to go up against. But this brat, was making things complicated. After exceeding the estimated amount they should've paid for the estate, Kuon became furious at Yasu. However, Yukihito didn't even bat an eyelash when he putted his final bidding which was impossible for anyone to compete against. Yasu who stopped after realizing that he won't be able to win this one cursed under his breath.

The property went to Yukihito and the crowd applauded. His dream came true. He got back his home.

When the Tsubasa property was introduced as a surprised addition, Kuon noticed Yasu straighten up. His businessman instinct told him that this is the property that idiot is after. He was determined to teach the brat a lesson not to ever go against them. The bidding started and Kuon doubled any amount Yasu was giving. Eventually, shocking everyone the property was sold three times more than its real price to one Kuon Hizuri.

Kyoko cursed her rotten luck when she saw who Kuon Hizuri was. It had to be the Demon Lord! It just had to! Forget about getting their property back, she was afraid to even go and request him to take care of it. She looked at her sister who had a sad expression matching her own. Kanae was holding Kyoko's hand all through the bidding and prayed that Yasu did not get his hands on their home. Her wish came true but they lost their house nevertheless.

After the auction was over, Kanae took Kyoko with her to talk to the brothers, who were being congratulated. Kyoko thanked Yukihito for saving her sister. As she turned reluctantly to talk to Kuon, only to find him gone, Yukihito said, "I'll talk to him about your land Tsubasa-san, I think he bought it on a whim. So, let's fix an appointment for tomorrow to discuss business?"

'That way maybe I can see her again and maybe again….' Yukihito thought seeing Kanae smile brightly and he felt his heart skip a beat.

The sisters, who couldn't believe how good natured and kind Yukihito was thanked him again. Kanae decided to call her parents, so she went around looking for a less noisy place to make the call, telling Kyoko to head for the parking lot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yasu was more than furious and wanted to smack that show-off Hizuri more than anything. He followed Kuon who was moving away from Yashiro talking on the phone. As soon as Yasu came closer to him he heard Kuon say,

"I don't care if you have to dig that model up from underground, you have to find her. The show starts within 1 hour and I want her there. If you screw this up, I swear I'll make sure you never even dream of finding a job again!"

He sounded very different from earlier when he was talking to the media! Like a totally different person. Yasu knew for a fact that the media was crazy about his looks and charm and couldn't stop giving him the spotlight. One of the reasons the company was doing so well was this man's freakish ability to attract attention. However, he never slipped once. There was no gossip about him regarding bad habits of scandals. He won awards for the best CEO this year and the most attractive businessman. He could rival the most famous actor in Japan easily. But what Yasu was seeing was totally different; there was no gentleman in front of him. He saw someone ready to taste blood any moment something goes wrong. This fashion show had been the talk of Kyoto for the past few weeks and Yasu knew if Kuon screw this up then there would be a big setback even he cannot recover quickly. He smiled evilly as a plan formulated in his mind. Nobody insults him and gets away with it. He knew how to teach Kanae and Yukihito a lesson of their lifetime, by tormenting their precious siblings.

He brought out his phone and called his chauffer. As soon as the man picked up he started giving instructions.

"You know the youngest Tsubasa daughter, Kyoko right?"

"Yes I believe I do Master"

"Look for her, do you see her? Where is she?"

"She is in the parking lot Sir. In front of their car"

"I want you to go tell her that her sister sent you to tell her that she will meet her at the fashion show held in the ballroom of hotel Hyatt. That you are to take her there and she will come later. Once you get there find the people in charge of the fashion show and tell them that you brought the model and leave Kyoko with them. By no means are you allowed to fail. Are we clear?"

"Yes master. Leave it to me"

* * *

"Tsubasa-sama?"

"Yes?" Kyoko asked the person who was wearing a suit and looked very professional.

"I'm here to take you to Hotel Hyatt as per the instructions of your sister."

"Mo-nee-chan sent you?" Kyoko asked the man with doubt in her voice. Her sister went to make a call. Something must've happened so she changed her course of action? But this man doesn't seem to be lying.

"We better get going Tsubasa-sama."

"Oh…. Okay." Kyoko said unsurely.

* * *

Kanae came to the parking lot but couldn't find her sister. She asked the security and they said they saw Kyoko getting in a car and going. She thought it would be best to go home and wait for her there. She couldn't let go of this anxiety she felt going home without Kyoko. But there was nothing to do. 'I just hope she returns home safe', she thought worriedly.

* * *

Kuon left with Yukihito after his phone call ended. They flew back to the hotel and got ready. On his way to the ballroom he met Yoshida-san, his secretary, who was supposed to find the model and make this thing a little easier for him and may be…. Just maybe save her job.

Yoshida looked horrified seeing him. After the numerous phone calls, she was terrified of him. Kuon smiled at her which confused her and sent her into a daze!

'God! He is gorgeous!' she though seeing him in front of her.

"I presume everything is under control if you have the time to stare at me like that. I'll see you after the show", he said leaving the women still in her trance. The show starts in thirty minutes. He was to talk to the awaiting press before that. His cousin stayed back and was preparing a meeting with the bank president about the companies they bought. He bought the property without any reason, which was very unlike him. So he decided to let his brother handle it. He said they had a meeting tomorrow morning. He just need to get this thing over with. After the press briefing his sister called.

"Kuon, I am just calling you to confirm if you have eaten lunch and to congratulate you on your big success. Tell Yuki that to send me pictures of the estate, it's all over the news.", Jude said knowing all too well about her brother's eating habits and their latest auction.

"Nee-chan, I'm not a kid anymore and you don't need to call me for my eating habits. How did the doctor's appointment go?"

"He said I'm fine. Mom, dad and uncle Lory are coming home in two days and I want you here. So, don't make me wait."

"I'll try. Do you want anything from here? You know, as a gift?"

"I just want my brothers to come home in one piece. Kuon please make sure you are on time, It's my marriage anniversary and I want you to be here."

"Is he going to be here this time?"

"He promised and I prayed to Kami that he makes it this time. You know you should ask Kami to lessen your grouchy attitude"

"What I am today is my hard work, not your Kami's"

"Kuon…."

"Please, don't go all religious on me."

"I know what I want."

"What?"

"There is a very famous shrine there in Kyoto. For couples especially. Can you go and pray on behalf of me and you brother-in-law? As a gift? Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with cherries on top?"

"Fine. I'll go, I'm hanging up, I've got a show to attend.", Koun scoffed.

"Please don't try to kill anyone." Jude said smiling. She knew Kuon would do anything for her. All she needs now is for her husband to come home. Then she will be the happiest woman alive.

* * *

Yoshida was sure she was going to be buried alive today. She couldn't tell Kuon that the model quit and she couldn't find anyone to take her place. But then she heard someone say to the hotel receptionist,

"I've brought the model."

She flew over there and asked the man, who looked like a chauffeur where this model was?

He pointed to her and she saw her salvation. The girl in front of her was pretty. Well, somewhat pretty. After some makeup she would look what she needs her to look like. She went there and dragged the girl inside the dressing room. The show had already started. She needed to get her ready and fast. She threw the designer and her inside a dressing room.

* * *

Kyoko was confused at first, it was nothing compared to what she felt right now. At first the driver took her to the most expensive hotel in Kyoto in an equally expensive car. Was her sister really meeting her there? Maybe Yashiro-san was going to have the meeting earlier. Then when she was waiting in the lobby admiring the interior, some crazy women dragged her while sprouting some nonsense about her, being a model and getting ready. She tried to tell her that may be she was having a misunderstanding. She was being ignored completely and was thrown into a dressing room with another woman who despite her constant protesting took off her dress and made her wear a beautiful purple lace gown. The dress was beautiful and it took her a lot of time getting out of her daze. By the time she could focus again, she already had make up on and her hair was in an elegant updo. She tried to yell at everyone that this was a mistake but they dragged her into the ramp and threw her in front of a blinding light, a long stage and a lot of people and cameras.

Mental Shutdown.

She couldn't move. Hell she couldn't even breathe. 'Kami-sama, What is happening? Why are they all staring at me? Oh god!'

She heard the woman who dragged her into the mess, telling her to walk forward. How was that even possible? When she couldn't even feel her legs! Then one other model came and grabbed her hand. Pushing her forward.

Rebooting.

"I'm really sorry, but I think there has been some kind of mistake, I'm not supposed to be here. Please let me go" Kyoko said probably like the hundredth time with no avail.

"Shut Up and walk. Follow me." The model whispered while smiling.

As soon as the model let her go, she felt her grudges smell anger and it was very close to her. Looking at her right, she saw him and she had another shutdown.

IT'S THE DEAMON LORD! In her mind she could hear herself screaming in fear. She felt like she was going to die. 'Oka-san, Otou-san, Nee-chan, anyone, I don't want to die…. Please… save me! Kami-sama… please…'

* * *

Kuon couldn't remember the last time he messed up. He was perfect all his life. Successful at everything he did, have gotten everything he wanted. Yet, today as soon as the girl walked in and froze, he saw the failure which he never knew off. The press were still taking pictures. The guests were whispering and the applause came to a halt when the supposed show stopper literary stopped the show. His mother's fashion show, his project, all went down the drain the moment this girl froze in front of him. The look in her face exhibited complete horror. His eyes met hers. Before he knew is the girl started to back up and her heel got caught in her dress. Instinctively he had her in his arms when she fell tripping over her own foot.

He didn't even think while he did that. Now he had a beautiful little creature in his arms holding her in bridal style. She had a mortified expression in her face, but Kuon wasn't looking at her face. He got so caught up in her eyes, those big golden orbs, he couldn't even think anything anymore.

Kyoko was past mortified. She thought she was dead when she was falling. Then the demon lord caught her. And that exact moment she couldn't feel his anger anymore. Like it never existed. His green eyes were looking into hers and she was scared once again. She tried to get him to put her down.

As soon as the girl moved Kuon became aware of himself and what just happened. He was holding a girl, in bridal style, in front of the press. The same girl who ruined his fashion show. His anger returned as he put her down and out of his reach. The girl was shaking.

He looked at the show conductor who was announcing that the show has come to an end. His PR manager came running and he said to him gritting his teeth, "Take this girl to the dressing area and don't let her escape. Find Yoshida and tell her she is fired and make sure that not one picture, I repeat, not one picture of this mishap goes out in the media"

With that he walked towards the press formulating a plan to get this under control.

Kyoko who was still gaping at Kuon was being taken inside by the man he gave orders to. She couldn't think or do anything. She just felt scared beyond imagination. Her life was over. She was sure of it.

'He is going to KILL me', she thought and realized that she was being dragged into the dressing area again. She remembered Kuon giving orders to keep her here.

"Please… Let me go… it's not my fault… this is all a big misunderstanding!", she told the man who threw her inside the room and locked it.

"Let me out! Please, my sister is looking for me. Please…. Nee-chan! Take me away from here."

She started crying her eyes out. All of it started coming back to her. The wedding, her cousins, her uncle and aunt, Shotaro, their house, Yasu, the auction, and now this! All the tears she couldn't shed for the past hours came rushing at the same time. She cried like she never cried before. At that moment all she wanted to do was go to her secret place and see her lost friend whom she forgot about.

"REN!"

She called and didn't get any answer.


	7. Chapter 7: Waiting

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update... I was having issues with my Ethernet connections. Thank you for reviewing and reading. This means a lot to me. :)

Sorry if the story seems to move slowly. This is how it plays out in my head.

I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 7: Waiting

Kuon had his worst press briefings ever and as he expected, tomorrow the whole Japan will know about this. Well he then just has to let Sawara-san handle it. If it comes to worse, then he would have to let Lory handle it and THAT was the last thing he needed. Yukihito was still busy and unaware of the incident. He dreaded to imagine how Jude would react on seeing the footage. He had just seen the tape moments ago and even he thought it looked like he had been holding his girlfriend or something. The look of seer astonishment in his face and the horror in hers was something the tabloids would kill to make a story out of.

OH! Why did this have to happen? He worked his ass off for this project. There were no stones unturned for this one. Even his father said that he was working too hard and being hard on himself.

'Well what do you know Dad?! You never had a father who had set the bar so high that people couldn't stop comparing!'

All his frustration and anger was suddenly directed towards that girl, who was behind all this! Who sent her? Was it a business rival? That doesn't narrow it down….. He has more rivals than he could possibly count. He doesn't even know her. But then she did look familiar. Was it one of the girls he dated? But she looked really young. Well his sister did try to make him date till he found someone he liked. He just has to ask that girl who she was and her motive, then he would decide if he would call the police or not.

He walked towards the dressing room and found the two people standing in guard.

"Do not let anybody inside, even if it's my brother. I want to talk to this girl alone. In no circumstances are you allowed to come inside. Am I making sense?"

Both of them nodded and Kuon went inside.

* * *

Kanae was going crazy. She thought about calling the police a couple of times and wasn't sure if she should tell her parents. So far they didn't ask any questions, but it's getting late and they already had dinner. Yashiro-san called to confirm tomorrow's meeting. She was going to visit them in the morning. However that was the least of her problems. Her sister was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Kuon saw her sitting on the floor, curled into a ball. She looked so small, so fragile. He was fighting the urge to pick her up and cover her with something warm. His father always talked about being a proper gentleman towards ladies, but he also taught him not to show any mercy in face of a threat. This girl has proven to be a threat and a very destructive one. He took a deep breath and tried to let his anger take control of him. This type of people will do anything for money right? He will just have to make sure she knows who was the boss there. As he got closer, the golden eyed girl looked up, tears still flowing from her eyes. She looked like a deer which was cornered and with no escape. But her eyes, they looked like they were seeing someone else in his place.

Kyoko looked up and for a moment she thought her fairy prince was here. The lights in the room made his hair shine brightly. Her Ren was here, her friend. She called and he came! She opened her mouth to say his name but then she noticed the aura coming out of him.

"The demon lord", she whispered. She tried to get up after noticing he was sanding very close to her. She came face to face with him. Her legs were shaking. How long has it been since she was here. She wanted to go home. HOME! Her parents! Her sister! They will be so worried!

"Please! I don't know anything. I went there by mistake. Somebody grabbed me from the lobby and dragged me there. I tried to tell them that they were wrong and I wasn't any sort of model. But they didn't listen. I'm really sorry for what happened. Please let me go home, I've never been late in my life and they will be worried!", Kyoko said desperately.

"How old are you?", Kuon asked in a cold tone.

"18. But I don't see how that's important, please let me…."

Kuon snickered. Clear disgust was apparent in his face. "18 and already sold yourself for money? Tell me are you that desperate?"

"Excuse me?!", Kyoko felt herself gaping at this man's audacity. All pleading and desperation vanished from her voice and got replaced with anger and astonishment. How can someone accuse a person of something so demeaning?

"Who sent you? How much did they pay you to sabotage the show?", Kuon started moving forward leaving her no place to move other than backwards.

"What are you talking about?!", Kyoko felt herself backing up from the man's advance. His aura was threatening and dangerous! But she felt her anger rise tenfold!

"I'm asking the name of the man who paid you to come here!", Kuon backed her up towards the wall and placed both of his hands on either side of her to ensure she couldn't escape. He was sure that this girl was guilty and his anger was rising every time she refused to give the man's name.

"Nobody send me here! I was here looking for my sister. How many times do I have to tell you? Why can't you understand something so simple?", Kyoko knew she was cornered! How indecent and inappropriate! She wanted to punch the man!

A vein popped in Kuon's head. "So your sister is involved in this too? Is this your way of earning money? Did she start before you? How much did he pay you? I'll pay you double, tell me his name!"

"SHUT UP!", Kyoko was fuming. She wasn't going to tolerate any nonsense towards her sister! Not a word! Not even from the demon lord ready to take her life!

"How dare you?! How dare you insult my sister and accuse her of something so petty!? If somebody said anything about your sister, what would you say then?!"

Kuon was sure he was losing it! How dare this girl imply that his Nee-chan could even be involved in this sort of thing! He gritted his teeth. This girl needs to know her place.

Kyoko tried to shove past him and Kuon tried to grab her hand. Instead his wrist watch got stuck in the back if his mother's delicate dress which Kyoko was wearing. As soon as she tried to move towards the door a sharp ripping sound pierced through the room. Kyoko stopped in her tracks with horror written all over her face. Kuon froze instantly when he saw what he did. The back of the dress ripped in the most undignified way exposing her back to him. Kyoko turned around and the anger emitting from her was enough to scare Hizuri Kuon. She didn't look so fragile anymore. In front of him was someone who looked she could rip him into shreds but is choosing not to. The weird part was that she looked beautiful. Her face flushed and soft black hair framing her face. Purple looked so good on her. He couldn't move a muscle. 'She is gorgeous.', it was the only thought in his head at the moment.

Kyoko was going crazy with emotions. anger, rage, embarrassment everything came together. then she realized that her back was exposed. Kyoko started to let loose the pins in her hair on by one, not removing her eyes from Kuon even for a second. She let her hair down to cover her back. She turned around and left the room without a single word and left him gaping. He wasn't sure what had happened. Outside, the guards were unable to move as Kyoko's grudges rendered them helpless.

Kyoko went outside and called a cab. She didn't know the time and only hoped to reach home safely in her father's safe arms. She didn't feel safe around men anymore. What happened today was going to be in her mind for eternity.

* * *

Kanae was looking out from her window like a hawk. As soon as the cab pulled in and she saw her sister coming out she shot up. Kyoko didn't have money on her and it was highly unlikely of her to spend money unnecessary. She ran downstairs with her purse.

After the managed to get in their room without waking their parents, she told her sister to change and went downstairs to get her dinner. She decided not to ask her anything after seeing her face. She will tell her when she is ready.

Kyoko went into the bath and changed. She came back to the room and ate silently.

"We have a meeting tomorrow about the land. Hotel Hyatt." Kanae said casually.

Kyoko's head shot up after hearing the name. Her eyes became teary and before Kanae knew it her sister jumped into her arms and started crying like a baby.

"Kyo-chan…. What's wrong?", Kanae asked softly.

Kyoko decided to tell her everything, so she started with Shotaro and ended with the mean man from the auction. Kyoko couldn't remember his name at all. Kanae wanted to kill the Shotaro Brat and this guy who made her sister cry. But all she could do was put her to sleep after letting her cry. Tomorrow she hoped the Yashiro heir had some good news.

* * *

Kuon stood at least for half an hour in the same position after the girl left. His thoughts were all over the place. He then went straight to his brother's room. He didn't know why but he needed to calm his nerves down. May be keeping himself busy will help.

Yukihito was done with his elaborate meetings and background check on the Tsubasa estate, when Kuon came in. He looked disoriented and tired.

"We have a meeting tomorrow morning. Don't be late, there will be ladies present." He smiled remembering his phone call with Kanae.

"What is the meeting about?"

"The land you bought for no reason."

"What about it?"

"The original owners want to buy it back. They have good reasons and I would like to give them a chance. However, it's your land now, so I won't say anything about it. Please hear them out"

"If you want, then please handle it. I'm tired and I trust your judgment, good night Yuki-nii"

"Good night Kuon"

Yukihito saw Kuon leave with a frown. Something was wrong. Well…. He will figure out tomorrow. TOMORROW….. he smiled at the thought.

He cannot wait.

* * *

Once Kuon was in his confines of his suite let out an audible sigh. What a day! Too much happened. It was getting on his nerves.

Who was the girl? Well whoever she was, he doesn't want to see her anymore. definitely not. He just wanted to get home and get out of this city. The pace of Tokyo is what he needed right now.

Sleep didn't come to the young businessman. He tossed and turned in his bed. When ever he closed his eyes he could see her. The feeling when he held her in his arms was still lingering in the back of his mind. What astonished him was how she was fitting perfectly in his arms. A petite women with a soft body... OH! STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!

* * *

Kyoko couldn't sleep. She felt despair beyond anything. She got up from bed and opened her purse. in a small bag she found the purple stone.

Clutching onto it to her chest, she whispered.

"I'm sorry Ren. I forgot about you. I know you are angry at me for not remembering you. But I need you now. Come back to me please. Its so hard. Please come back"


	8. Chapter 8: Encounters

Chapter 8: Encounters

* * *

 **A/N:** Let me start off by saying thank you to all who read the story so far. Thanks for sticking with me. This chapter is really long, please tell me if that is bad. Long chapters might be boring for you. I wanted to know how it would effect their personalities or their point of view if both the main characters had strong family bonds with more or less complications. Especially Kyoko; as I always wonder what if she met the kind people in her life before coming to Tokyo and had a somewhat normal childhood.

I love both of the characters and its a amazing experience to read Skip Beat!

However... I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters. :)

* * *

As the morning sun decided to strike Kanae right in her face and wake her up from her much desired sleep, she mentally cursed. Kyoko usually gets up early and closes the curtains. She looked to her side only to find the bed empty. 'Where is she?', she thought while dragging her body out of the futon. She was completely awake after hitting something on the floor on her way to the washroom.

"KYAAA!", Kanae screamed with the top of her lungs.

"WHAT! WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED?! NEE-chan….. a burglar? Nani ga?", Kyoko jumped up from sleep apparently after being mistaken as the reason of terror by her sister.

"MO! KYOKO! Don't sleep in weird places….. it's been so long since you last did this…." Kanae trailed off and suddenly remembered something. She sat down beside her sister who was in her way of doing a full dogeza, with worried eyes.

"Gomennesaaaaai", Kyoko wailed.

"Mo! Get up Kyoko! I'm your sister… not going to eat you if you don't do that! A simple sorry is enough", Kanae said in a soft voice helping Kyoko get up and sitting.

"Sorry! I overdo it every time… hehehe….", Kyoko said sheepishly.

"Kyoko….. Did you have a nightmare again? You stopped having those a long time ago. Are you scared?", Kanae said remembering the last time she was out of her bed and laid in the floor instead. After she allowed her to sleep closely with her which resulted in full blown cuddle session in the end, Kyoko stopped having these dreams. It had side effects for Kanae though. She couldn't stop the habit of cuddling Kyoko after that and still sometimes has hard time sleeping alone.

"No… I didn't but…. I was sad and cried and got tired and forgot to go to bed…" Kyoko said in a sad voice.

"Kanae patted her head after debating whether she would hug her or not. Hugging could result in a daydreaming Kyoko for the whole day, which was bad for her and her parents. She smiled remembering how she would latch onto her for every single thing and refused to let go. She was bullied a lot which was a mystery to her since she was a very sweet child. Well she refused to say who bullied her after Kanae said that she would go and beat the crap out of the kids. It didn't stop even in High School and sometimes she would come back and be angry with her for not sharing information. But Kyoko never bulged. Kanae noticed something in her hand.

"What's that in your hand?", she curiously asked.

"You remember that I had a friend before coming here, back when I lived in the ryokan? One who came as a guest and played with me in near the creek?"

"Your hiding place?", Kanae smiled remembering. "But it was a long time ago Kyo-chan, I didn't think you yourself remembered the last time you went there."

Kyoko sighed, "I only went there when I was sad and felt lonely and was going to cry, you know, Shotaro never liked to see me cry. It annoyed him."

"Don't talk about the prick….! I swear when I see him I'll kick him where it hurts and then will see who cries!", Kanae said furiously.

Kyoko smiled, somewhat shocked but otherwise relived that she chose to talk to her sister.

"Anyway", She continued, "I went there recently and it hit me so hard, when I realized that I forgot all about Ren during these years. He was my first true friend and a fairy prince nonetheless!", Kyoko said, eyes shining at the memory. She vagely remembered Ren's face. Only that he had blond hair and green eyes.

"Well why do you think you forgot?"

Kyoko thought for a moment, why indeed? She was sure, her first friend was something she would remember. Then why… suddenly it hit her!

"Because I found you.", She whispered.

Kanae was dumbstruck. What is she talking about? Kyoko held her sister's hand.

"I never thought that I would have a real family when my mother left and never came back. I grieved mostly because she would scold me for my poor marks and couldn't stand the sight of me. I was a disappointment for her. She never looked back twice when I wailed each time she left for work. If anything, she was visibly angry each time she looked at me. Like there was something in my face that gave her pain. Ren came to visit the roykan as a guest at that time. He said a wicked wizard threw his brother the crown prince and him out of their kingdom so they were hiding in the human world. They were just planning how to take back what belongs to them and one day they will do it! I wonder if they were able to take back what was theirs." Kyoko said with hopeful eyes.

Kanae smiled at her sister antics. She now remembered the stories of the fairy prince Kyoko used to tell her.

Kyoko continued, "I think, after when Kamisama gave you to me and after some time you allowed me to be your sister and learned to love me in your own way, I started to forget about him. His happy memories got replaced with yours, Oka-chan's and Otou-san's loving memories. I couldn't remember him until after I got hurt so bad. I am a really bad friend Nee-chan! I only remembered him when I couldn't talk to you and was hurting alone. Do you think he would hate me for it?", she choked the last part out.

Kanae moved closer to her and ruffled her hair… "Kyoko, a real friend, no matter how far you are, or how long you were out of contact, would always be a friend, even after you die. That's what Otou-san always told us right?"

Kyoko nodded silently, wiping off her tears. "I'll pray to Kamisama for him! I'll pray for his success and long life. Even though I may never see him again… I hope my prayers will reach him.", she said with determination lacing her words.

Kanae smiled and got up. Kyoko went to fold up the futons as her sister went to the washroom.

"Breakfast is ready!", their mother called from downstairs. They both freshened up and went downstairs. Their parents were already waiting for them at the table.

"Otou-san, you aren't going to the restaurant today?", Kyoko asked, surprised to see him in his casual clothing.

"No Kyoko. The bank is going to seize the property today for the new land owners until they decide to do anything about it. They will be coming over tomorrow to the house to decide what we can keep and what we can't.", Tatsuya said in a sad tone.

Umeko reached out and held her husband close while nudging Kyoko close towards her. Kanae smiled sadly. Tetsuya opened up his arms and indicated her to come to him. She wrapped her hands around her father while Kyoko hugged her mother close. They all smiled to each other.

"I know it's not going to be easy, but at least we are together and we can start fresh in Tokyo." Umeko told her daughters.

"Mom, dad… we are going to meet some of our friends today if it's okay with you?", Kanae said in an even tone.

"Sure honey. Have fun" Umeko said and got up.

After breakfast they took the car and went to the hotel. Kyoko was praying not to see that man again. Hizuri Kuon! She suddenly remembered his name. He was the man who bought their land right? As she walked through the lobby her heart began to pound mercilessly. Should she tell her sister?

"Ne Nee-chan..", Kyoko said when they went into the lift.

"Nani?"

"Who are we meeting?"

"Yashiro Yukihito, he called yesterday. Though I'm not sure what kind of conversations you both had but he seems eager to help and we shouldn't let this opportunity go"

Kyoko let out a breath she didn't remember holding. Suddenly she didn't feel uneasy at all. She liked the man. He was like a true honest price who got his kingdom back, like Ren's big brother. She smiled at the thought. She decided to go to the shrine later to pray for Ren.

The elevator door opened and they entered in a restaurant. Yashiro Yukihito was sitting in a rather secluded part of the restaurant. Kanae strode over there with Kyoko in tow. Yashiro, who was intently talking on the phone looked up and immediately shut his phone. He stood up abruptly and bowed.

" **GOOD MORNING!"** , he said in English and very loudly.

" **Good morning to you too Yashiro-san",** a very shocked Kanae replied in English as well.

Yashiro became flabbergasted. He was so lost in his imagination of Kanae and she suddenly appeared in front of him! Is this fate?! It has to be fate! Right?

" **How are you this morning?"** Kyoko said to the man who was as red as a tomato, wondering if they were going to talk in English. It really wasn't a big deal though. She was good at it and so was her sister. Foreigners visited Kyoto very frequently. It is a convenient talent to have and it helped a lot in the restaurant.

"I'm fine. How are you Tsubasa-san?", Yukihito said, trying to get into a normal state. Kanae looked so pretty! He couldn't move his eye's from her. Why was his heart on fire?

"Please sit down!" he said hurriedly.

"Thank you", both sisters said in unison.

"I was just talking to my brother, Kuon. He is the owner of the land now so anything we want to do with it is solely upto him. However he did trust me with this job and I would like to help you. I myself know how hard it can be to lose your house, so please tell me if you have any requests."

Kyoko thanked the gods in heaven that that rich obnoxious arrogant idiot was not here. She looked at her sister who was intently explain to Yashiro that they would like a chance to retrieve the home at least, if not the restaurant. She saw Yashiro looking at Kanae like she was the only thing there. She didn't feel any bad aura from him at all. His heart was pure and honest, she was sure of it.

What she didn't know was Yukihito already lost his heart to Kanae, without even realizing it.

Suddenly her grudges went on alert as they sensed something very angry coming towards them. Her back was towards it so she couldn't see it.

* * *

Kuon was angry because he couldn't close his eyes for even one minute last night. The girl was in his every thought and sometimes these thoughts would turn in inappropriate thoughts which he had to stop no matter what. He swore vengeance towards this girl. He would do anything to forget about last night and possibly never see her again. Kyoto is a big place; he hoped the girl never shows up.

So a sleep deprived, agitated, tired Kuon went to call his brother about their leaving details. Yukihito was in the hotel's restaurant and was waiting for the people he was about to meet for the land he bought. Honestly he just bought it to show that jerk never to mess with him or his brother. Now he doesn't have anything to do with it. Well he needed to lift up his mood and curiosity was obvious. His brother seemed too eager for this meeting of his. Dancing around like a teenage girl. Who would know that he was a full grown man? He rarely dated and didn't have that much of a social life either. Kuon handled that part; he was good at it too. Popularity was something he inherited.

The weird part was he always teased Kuon when he went on dates or girls were all over him. If what he was sensing in his brother is anywhere near about a girl, this was some serious payback time. He though while entering the restaurant. Well there were two girls in front of his brother from where he could see.

It was obvious he had a crush on one, Kuon could tell by looking at his stupid grin. He walked over there.

Yukihito noticed Kuon and got up, "Speak of the devil…. Tsubasa san… meet my brother Kuon. Hizuri Kuon.

Kuon came into view and gaped. In front of him was that girl from yesterday… and she looked even more beautiful today… was that even possible?!

" **YOU!",** they both said in unison.

"Huh?! Do you two know each other?, Yukihito asked while signaling Kuon to sit, which he did.

He smiled evilly. "We were acquainted last night, if I remember correctly"

Kyoko shivered at the memory and Yukihito wondered why Kuon was so angry today morning.

"Is it so?", Kanae smiled politely while eyeing her sister who looked troubled.

"Yes, she was quite amusing. Nice to meet you, miss….?"

"Tsubasa Kanae. This is my sister, Kyoko. Yesterday you bought our land in the auction."

Kuon was surprised. So this girl did have a sister. It was apparent that Kanae was beautiful as well and his brother was interested in her.

What was confusing that, if this girl wasn't sent to sabotage the fashion show… and did get involved mistakenly, then he behaved very very unreasonable last night.

Kyoko sensed the anger was gone from the man in front of her. He was undoubtedly handsome. But his personality and hot headedness was not something anyone could easily deal with. At least she couldn't.

"So do you want the land back?"

"We know that is not going to be in your best interest and as a businessman it would be unprofessional to let sentiment get in your way. However we won't lie, that is our home and we would like to have the chance to have it back.", Kanae said in an even tone.

Kuon was indeed impressed somewhat. This girl had insight and professionalism. But then another thought came into his head.

Kyoko cringed as she saw Kuon smile. 'This is bad', she thought and backed up.

"So yesterday, why did Kyoko-san sabotaged my show? Because I bought your land? Was it because of revenge? So what is the meaning of this meeting? Are you here thinking you would tell me a sad story about how you lost your land and I would be kind and give that back to you?"

"What are you talking about?", Yashiro asked surprised.

"I really don't understand what you are saying Hizuri-san. Kyoko is a very well behaved person and wouldn't do anything like that on purpose.", Kanae said while gaping at him.

"So is it a lie when I'm saying that your sister disguised as the show stopper in last nights fashion show and ruined my million dollar project? Or when I'm saying that you came here to persuade me to return your land, which I, remind you, bought legally.", Kuon said with the smile of his.

Kanae looked at her sister, "Kyoko, is what he saying true?"

"H-Hai…. But…", she said looking at the ground, trying to figure out a way to control this situation.

Kuon snickered, "So I do believe that there will be no deal made between us about this land."

"Wait! Let me explain… you do not need to take this decision so quickly!", Kyoko said with desperation in her voice, which irritated Kuon and he became visibly angry. What did this girl take him as? An idiot? She is lying since yesterday and still isn't giving up. Even if he assumes that she was not at fault, her actions say that she is irresponsible and doesn't even care how her actions affected others.

'She is the worst!', his judgment was made.

"I'm sorry Tsubasa-san, but there will not be any deal made between us, as I do not make deals with people who try to deceive others for money.", he said to Kanae and got up.

Kanae gaped at him, even Yashiro. They couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"What do you think you are saying you rich obnoxious IDIOT!". Kyoko shouted while getting up, seeing Kuon leave.

Kuon stopped and looked her with eyes that could freeze someone's heart. He didn't even feel this girl was worthy of his time anymore. He looked disinterested.

"Life is not all about money! Just because you have it and we don't doesn't mean that we want yours! I went there by mistake, don't tell me you never made any mistakes in your life? Who do you think you are saying things like that? That is our home you are talking about! Not just any piece of land! You are not so high and mighty yourself! You sexual harassment jerk!", Kyoko said in a loud voice.

Kuon was shocked and frozen in his place. Yukihito and Kanae both got up from their sits!

"Kuon what is she talking about?!", Yukihito said in a shocked tone and Kanae fimally realized who the man her sister was talking about! Hizuri Kuon had some explaining to do!

"Tell me if it is a lie when I say you cornered me last night in a room against a wall and held me there against my will! Or that you ripped up my dress last night while I was trying to get away from you", Kyoko had a sinister smile in her face. Mimicking Kuon and pissing him off.

"KUON! What is she talking about! Is this true?!", Yashiro asked, shocked.

Kuon was at a loss! He never even imagined this would happen. He looked at the ground… trying to find words!

"KUON!", Yukihito nearly shouted!

"H-Hai… Hai Nii-san. It's true. But it was an accident!", Kuon said looking at Kyoko with murderous eyes!

"You! You made my sister cry!", Kanae was more than angry! How dare this man!

Yashiro sighed and slid his glasses up. He looked at Kanae and said, "He said it was an accident. I'm sure he is not lying. Kuon is nothing but a gentlemen with ladies."

"So you are implying that my sister is lying? I saw the dress myself and my Kyo-chan never lies to me! How is it that you believed him when he said what he did was an accident and when my sister said that she went there by accident, you didn't believe?!"

"My brother never lies Tsubasa-san!"

"Are you implying that my sister lied Yashiro-san?

"This is going nowhere!", Yashiro sighed frustrated.

"I'm not going to ask someone like him to consider anything with our home!", Kanae said.

"Then there will be no consideration!", Kuon said to Kyoko!

"We don't need your "consideration!", Rich Idiot!", Kyoko said annoyed!

"Fine!", Kuon replied!

"Fine!", Kyoko said!

"Lets go Kyoko!", Kanae said holding her hand and shooting daggers with eyes towards the brothers!

"We are leaving Kuon!", Yashiro grabbed his brother and went for the lift.

Kanae took Kyoko and went towards the other exit.

The employees and other guests, who were ignored this whole time just gaped at them! What a weird bunch! They all thought!


	9. Chapter 9: Leaving Something Behind

Chapter 9: Leaving something behind.

 **A/N:** Hello everyone.

If you are reading this, then thank you for sticking with the story so far. The fall semester has started and I have less and less time to write. But hopefully this story will have my enough attention. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites, much appreciated.

Oh! One last thing,

I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters.

* * *

Yashiro actually threw Kuon inside a room and barked, "EXPLAIN!".

This surprised Kuon more than anything; his brother was a level headed guy and rarely raised his voice let alone behaves rough with him. The last time Yukihito acted rough towards him like that was when he sent Bradly Dawkins into coma and refused to apologies to his parents no matter what. He forced him down to a dogeza made him apologize to Mrs. Dawkins who was close to filing an attempt to murder case against him. Lory and dad did their best to stop that but his attitude didn't change towards how he behaved. Till this day he doesn't regret it. What saved him from jail was Dawkins, who came back from coma but never fully recovered. That was 6 years ago, and then he was kept under close observation. Jude brought him to Japan after she got married and he was with her ever since. Yukihito came back with them and started working for the company and completed his studies. Kuon actually cared a very big deal about him and it angered him more that his brother was mad at him and not that idiotic excuse of a girl!

"Why are you yelling at me for?!", Kuon shouted back.

"Kuon, if any of those were true, you manhandled a girl and almost committed sexual harassment. You are lucky she isn't pressing charges! Her sister had every right to be angry. If Kyoko-san would've been my sister and I had found out and a man behaved with her like that I would be out for blood!"

"Why didn't you say something there?! I'm sure she would've liked to see YOU of all people taking HER side!"

"I was shocked and embarrassed. Not to mention in front of a lady I really liked. It concerned her sister nonetheless. And you are my brother, so I did chose your side because the situation seemed out of control" Yukihito sighed. "Why is it so hard for you to control your anger when Kyoto is involved? You weren't happy about the show being held here, weren't happy when I decided to come here and were so agitated since the moment we landed here. What happened to my calm and collected brother?"

"I don't like this city! The people are not good! Did you really forget what this place took from you? From all of us? This place is the last place I would want to be in! The nerve of that girl! She is the one responsible for this!"

"Do you really think that? Be honest", Yukihito settled in the sofa.

Kuon walked towards the window. It was a beautiful day outside. He sighed and tried to calm his nerves. Was he really right? Was this her fault? Well Yoshida-san was very desperate, maybe she forced that girl into the stage, that could happen. She didn't lie about the sister either. Did he overreact?

"No. I don't think she is responsible for what happened. That was unfortunate and the chances of it being a misunderstanding is high. But that doesn't justify her utter lack of responsibility and the way she behaved today"

Yukihito sighed and smiled. "At least you admitted you could be wrong. I would've wanted you to go and apologies to them. If it makes you feel any better, I did make a scene today as well. It's unfortunate that it had to be in front of Kanae-san."

"Oh…. Look who has a crush on someone.", Kuon finally smiled. "Hey Yuki-ni, tell you what, you should ask her out."

"Do you know… Teasing doesn't suit you", Yukihito laughed at his brother's poor excuse of teasing. "Thank you anyway, but I highly doubt that we will meet again. If we ever do than she wouldn't want to associate with me anymore" He said sadly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kuon admitted. Kanae was very angry when she left. He blew up any chances Yukihito could have with her. He decided to change the topic,

"Hey! After lunch, would you like to go to the shrine with me? My overly religious sister wants me to go and do something I don't yet understand. I just want to leave Kyoto behind. The only fond memory I have of this place was when I met that crybaby." He turned towards his brother. "May be I'll wish for another meeting with her. But, it might not come true, god has some weird grudge against me"

"Thank the havens Jude is still back at Tokyo and can't hear you badmouthing her Kami-sama.", Yukihito sighed. He knew Kuon wasn't religious, but it's not about believing in god, it was about believing in things altogether, which Kuon had a hard time dealing with.

"Will you go or not?" Kuon asked, impatient.

"Yes, I need to get out of this hotel and have a change of scenery. The shrine seems a good idea."

* * *

"Nee-chan", Kyoko whispered while Kanae drove them to from the hotel. They have to give up their car tomorrow, along with their house. The house they wanted to save.

"I don't feel like talking Kyoko", Kanae spoke with a voice that could freeze a volcano.

"But…. You've been like this since we came out of that room. talk to me!", Kyoko wined with teary eyes.

"You really want to know what I think? I really think that you are not at fault in the whole thing. However you could've hold it in and let me handle it. It doesn't justify how you acted. Even I got riled up and raised my voice."

"But that man was being absolutely rude!", Kyoko interjected.

"I know, and I was protecting you. But it also means that we have lost out house. I'm frustrated because of that. If not anything else.", Kanae sighed.

"Gomenne, Nee-chan. It's my fault"

"MO!, Kyoko, it's not entirely your fault. But next time please don't trust strangers. You are too innocent for your own good. Look at what Shotaro did to you! And now someone else has put you in a difficult position."

"Hai! I understand." Kyoko said.

All her life she was like this. She had a lot of kind people in her life. So she tried to show the same kindness to everyone. Now, this attitude made her suffer more than anything in the span of a week and she is still having a hard time wrapping her head around it. She took a deep breath. 'I am going to go to the shrine today to pray for Ren. Kami-sama will give me the strength I need. I'm sure.', she thought.

"Nee-chan."

"Nani?"

"Would you go with me to the shrine today? The one where we went as a kid?"

Finally Kanae smiled. "Let's go, who knows when we will be able to go there together again. And you know what…. I'll treat you today with Hamburger stake for lunch."

Kyoko smiled brightly and jumped in her sit! Yes… She is not going to feel miserable for that stupid man! She will be ok.., no matter what.

'HAAMBURGERRSS!' Kyoko thought!

* * *

On the plane from L.A. to Tokyo, a certain women went crazy after the morning news updates. Her companions were trying their best to keep her calm and away from shouting to their pilot for not flying faster!

"Sweetheart..", Kuu tried to reason with her for god knows how many times.

"Don't you SWEETHEART me! My baby…. My baby is dating! He is in public with this girl and we don't know…. We don't know! Lory! You are closer to him than any of us! Even you didn't know then what should we think about this?!"

"If you ask me… I'm quite happy about this news. So much public exposure! Kuu both of your sons have had a very low profile. Even though Kuon has won over Japanese media with his charms, he still isn't a hot topic. This certainly is a good sign for your not so juicy son.", Lory said while looking at the picture and the outrageous article beneath it.

"You are telling me that you are not shocked?", Kuu asked.

"I am. I'm not going to lie. Kuon has been busy with the fashion show in Kyoto and the Yashiro estate. If you ask me, he doesn't even have time to be in a relationship right now.", Lory replied.

"Yes honey, even Yuki said that he was rarely in touch with him", Kuu said while he lightly tucked his wife's blond locks away from her face.

"So I'm not a bad parent right?", Juliena asked Kuu with tears in her eyes. "It's just that he rarely tells us anything, and ever since that incident he only talks to Jude, Yuki and Lory. It's like he doesn't want to talk to us anymore. One day he will get married and have kids and we wouldn't even know anything about it from him. The tabloids know more about my son than I do!"

"Juli, don't beat yourself up. We all agreed to give him space after that right? In return he didn't run off to anywhere and still is living unharmed. That's more than we ever asked for.", Kuu said gently.

Juliena looked at the picture again. The girl was beautiful. Whoever she was, if Kuon liked her enough to treat her like a Princess, she would make it her business to get to know her better. Even if her son isn't close to her anymore…. There is no way she is going to let Kuon keep her away from her future daughter-in-law.

She looked out the window and saw white clouds. The last thought in her mind was, "She looks so pretty in my purple dress"

* * *

Kuon and Yashiro reached the shrine after lunch. They had their flight tonight. So this was their last stop. Kuon went up the long staircase with his brother in toe. Both dressed casually and attracting attention from many visitors. They stood in front of the shrine and clapped three times and started praying. Not noticing the Tsubasa sisters standing behind them, praying.

'I'm here for my sister, cause for some weird reasons, she believes you exist. I love her enough to do this for her. Grant her every wish. Let her be happy. If you can't do that, don't worry, I'll make her happy no matter what.

Oh! And one last thing. Not that you would care…. The crybaby from all those years ago….. I want to see her again, no pressure, its not like I would want something and you will grant that. Never happened before, so I don't expect anything.'

Kuon turned after he was done with praying only to look at Kyoko with her eyes closed, conversing with her Kami-sama in a low voice.

"… and Otou-san will be happy to see that I intended to work hard. But that's not why I'm here for. Please grant happiness to my friend, make sure he is healthy and happy and found the thing he wants most. Make sure he finds the love of his life and helps his brother to take over the kingdom. I want nothing for myself, please give my share of good luck to them." Kyoko whispered and opened her eyes to find a smirking Kuon looking at her with amused eyes.

"You do know that this shrine is famous for couples? Yet you are praying for other people", Kuon said.

"Oh? I don't see you with anyone who you are in a relationship with.", Kyoko retorted back. She turned to look for her sister. What are the odds of this man being here of all places. She needed to get away from him.

She saw Kanae talking to Yukihito on the other side. Yukihito had a very goofy smile on his face and her sister also didn't look angry.

She decided to go there but a hand stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't you know its rude to ignore people when they are trying to have a conversation?", Kuon said while grabbing her wrist and jerking her back towards him. He saw his brother and Kanae having a conversation and he didn't not want anything to get in Yukihito's way. Even if was this girl who could fit in his arms effortlessly. Suddenly he wanted to try it out, wanted to feel her in his arms again. She looked so pretty in the afternoon sun that he almost gave in to his weird cravings.

"Let go off me!", Kyoko said while trying to get out of his grasp.

"Oh! I will, I don't have any intention of hanging onto you. But we need to talk", Kuon said and dragged her away from the others.

Kyoko was astonished at how little her forces worked against the man. He didn't even budge when she tried to move away and dragged her under a large tree.

"What do you think you are doing?!", Kyoko shouted when he finally let her go.

"Apologizing.", Kuon deadpanned.

To say that Kyoko was shocked was an understatement.

"What!", she said.

"I was way out of line yesterday and today. You were at fault too, but that doesn't justify my actions. I hate people like you most. Irresponsible, idiotic and troublemaker. But my brother wants me to say sorry so I am saying sorry. I hope we never meet again."

Kyoko was gaping at the man! She wasn't sure how to react. Was he insulting her or apologizing? How is she supposed to respond to that?

"Well you can go tell your brother that apology not excepted.", she said and turned around to leave.

Kuon grabbed her again.

"Wait… What?!"

"You heard me. You don't even know how to say sorry…! You are just like any other rich obnoxious idiot who things your half-assed efforts are going to help you get anything you want! Well too bad. At least we have one thing in common! I don't want to see you ever again either!", kyoko said gritting her teeth.

Kuon looked at her in the eye. Only to intimidate her. But that backfired. He started noticing things in her face and that he liked them. More than he should. He suddenly pushed her away and took a step back.

They both looked at each other with angry eyes. One more angry than the other. They both walked away without saying anything. Kyoko went to find her sister, and Koun went to their car. He desperately wanted to get away from here. This city was doing crazy things to his nerves. His cool and clam façade didn't seem to work here. He need to get away from here, away from that girl.


	10. Chapter 10: I Can't Forget

**A/N:** I apologize for being late. My semester has decided to officially kill me. However I am trying to survive. This chapter might be boring for you. I'm sorry if I'm not upto the mark. this is my first time writing and I really hope you will bear with me. Enjoy!

Thank you for your support. I am really grateful that you read it, spent time to review it. Thanks to all the people who made it their favorite and followed it.

One last thing before I forget.

I do not own Skip Beat or any of it's characters. :)

* * *

Chapter 10: I can't forget

After 2 days

Kyoko was finally done with unpacking and decorating her and her sister's room. Kanae stayed back in Kyoto to finish her studies. She will be coming back after she completes her graduation. Meanwhile, Kyoko would work in the restaurant with her father as planned. The day she went to the shrine, their property was already taken over by the bank. The failed meeting with the Hizuri heir was hidden successfully from their parents, so was Kyoko's mishap in the runway. Kyoko didn't tell Kanae about her encounter with Kuon in the shrine and Kanae completely avoided the topic of Yukihito from emerging in front of her sister.

What they couldn't hide was the fact that Shotaro was no longer Kyoko's boyfriend. On the day of their departure, Shotaro's mother showed up to pay a visit. She was upset about her son's behavior and that they couldn't help their friends when they needed help. Umeko and Tatsuya were somewhat pleased that Kyoko wasn't dating Shotaro anymore. Tatsuya was always protective of his daughters and he didn't see any good qualities in Shotaro that could make his Kyoko happy. Kanae was always too skeptical about men and refused to date anyone even though she was popular in her school. She was busy studying and trying to keep an eye on her sister. Kyoko on the other hand had been infatuated with Sho for as long as Tatsuya could remember. She didn't pay attention to her looks and the only other things she was interested in was cooking and making dolls. Her creepy talent of making dolls freakishly resembling people was abnormal.

Tatsuya was grateful to have them as his daughters. And he was not going to give them away to any idiot that easily.

Kanae would be spending her last few weeks in Kyoto and will stay with her friend. She had already applied for jobs in Tokyo. The idea was not hers though; that day at the shrine Yukihito suggested her that it was a good idea to apply.

Not to mention apply for HTC as well. According to him Hizuri and Takarada Corporations is a good staring ground for young employees. So apparently she applied for it as well.

Their new house in Tokyo was smaller than their old house. Downstairs they had the kitchen and restaurant; upstairs they had their living space. But Kyoko loved every inch of it. Her parents were happy as well.

"I have a good feeling about this", Umeko said while entering the small accommodation.

Tatsuya grunted in approval. Kyoko was beaming with joy. She didn't care if it was small or old, as long as she could stay with her family. The only thing that was missing was her sister and she would be here soon. 'Nothing will go wrong', she thought.

* * *

Not the same could be said about a certain Hizuri. As soon as they entered Jude's house on her anniversary they were bombarded with questions. Kuon knew he had it coming. Jude was all over the place and Julie was interviewing Kuon with thousands of questions. Kuu was confused how to handle his girls. He was trying to hold them in place and let his son have his escape. Yukihito was hiding in a corner with Lory, who was surprisingly calm and had a smirk on his face.

"How could you not tell any of us?", Jude whined with a powerful puppy dog eyes.

Kuon sighed. So much for avoiding that stupid girl.

"Look, for the hundredth time, I DO NOT KNOW HER!", Kuon said while gritting his teeth.

"That's not technically true", Yukihito interjected.

Everybody in the room looked at Yukihito with wide eyes. Kuon couldn't believe his brother sold him out like that. He gaped at him.

Yukihito mentally face palmed himself.

"What do you mean Yuki?", Lory asked in an amused tone.

"Well dad, we had the privilege to meet Kyoko-san and her sister earlier that day and the day after. However, as far as the issue of Kuon having an affair with the youngest Tsubasa daughter goes, it's a false assumption by the tabloids.", Yukihito explained to his adoptive father as well as the rest of his family.

Kuon let out a frustrated grunt. His goody-to-shoes brother couldn't shut up at all.

"You know her? What is she like?", Julie asked Yukihito desperately.

"As far as I know, she is very well behaved and polite. Not to mention beautiful. There is a certain charm about her which is unavoidable. But she is too good for our Kuon, being innocent and all", Yukihito teased.

"My brother can have any girl he wants. But for now, let's drop the topic, we will discuss it later. Is it okay mom?", Jude asked Julie who was about to ask a question again.

"In case you all have forgotten, today is my princess's special day. So we will focus on that.", Kuu said while patting Jude's head.

Kuon got up and went to his sister, who was getting up from the couch. He went and hugged her softly.

"You have to tell me all about Kyoto! Don't exclude anything! I'll get the cake.", Jude smiled to her little brother who wasn't so little anymore. He was taller than their dad by an inch and Jude reached his shoulders barely.

Kyoto, the mere mention of it was enough to freeze Kuon. He saw his sister going to the kitchen and his pain resurfaced. Jude could never walk normally again. She was handicapped, which was caused by that dreadful night. Her left leg couldn't function properly which made her limp while walking. Years and years of treatment had enabled her to at least let go of her wheelchair and later her crutch. But she couldn't recover; she couldn't run anymore, walk anymore or play. Her childhood and all its essence were lost that night. Kuon still held grudges and he never forgot, nor did he forgive.

"When is Satoshi coming home? It's your anniversary and he is still too busy to come home?", Yukihito said breaking Kuon from his trance.

"He said he was trying to return as soon as possible. I know he has been busy too much but I knew he would be like this before we even got married.", Jude smiled softly, while bringing out the cake.

"But sweetheart, it's your anniversary, he should at least be here today.", Julie said while helping her with the cake.

"Don't worry mom, he will be here the day after tomorrow. We will have another celebration then. Now let's have cake! Dad you can have Kuon's share", Jude said while smiling. Her brother's inability to eat anything sweet was a common knowledge. Kuon hated eating; if anything he would do anything to skip on his meals. Well having Kuu as a father did little or no help.

"Oh, I wish my daughter-in-law can cook well so Kuon changes his ways of survival", Kuu said while laughing.

"Please can we please stop talking about me? Satoshi-san isn't coming? What happened nee-chan?", Kuon asked, curious and desperate to change the topic.

"Well you know, he has a case and he is busy working on it. He travels a lot and it's nothing new. I mean I completely understand and support him. How could I not? He is everything I asked for and he loves me. What more does a woman need?", Jude beamed at her brother; happiness written all over her face.

"Well, can't blame him. A lawyer has to be busy too much", Kuon said.

"No! Nobody should be this busy that the miss important days of their lives! This is what I'm scared of. Kuon, work isn't everything in life. I know Jude is happy but think how happy she would be if her husband actually showed up. Satoshi doesn't have any close family or anything else. Jude is everything he has. He could at least appreciate my daughter more. You might act this way to your wife one day and I am not happy about your attitude.", Julie said.

"Well mom, if my wife would be half of what Nee-chan is like, than I have no issues with marriage. However, we all know that there is nobody like Nee-chan who will support their husband no matter what and won't nag his brains off. No wonder Satoshi-san loves her and there is no one else I would be counting upon to keep her happy", Kuon replied.

"Julie honey, if you are not going to eat your share, can I have it?", Kuu said with his mouth full of Kuon's share after finishing his own share.

Everyone laughed and the atmosphere around the room relaxed. Jude was happy to have everyone in her family close. Only Maria-chan and Satoshi were missing. Maria stayed back in US for a few days to be with her father.

Thinking of her husband made her sad none-the-less. When Yuki and Kuon lived with her it didn't get lonely. Satoshi was always busy, even when they dated. But she knew in her heart that her husband loved her, despite of her lacking. She had her father's black hair and eyes and her mother's beauty. Back in the states she had so many offers of modeling like her mother. Everybody talked about how she could take over Juliena's legacy… until they saw her walk. Life had been cruel towards her and people made it worse. She was considered a child prodigy and was casted for photo shoots and modeling ever since she was a baby. Having a famous mother was all it took; her looks were also a major factor. She even stared in her own shows till she was 12. Then everything went upside down.

On the summer of Yukihito's 10th birthday, her family went to visit Kyoto in the estate; that was the best summer she ever had. But it changed her life forever.

The day of the birthday party, both her uncle and aunt died suddenly. Her parents refused to talk about it till this day. When the whole house was grieving and she was hugging Yukihito for her dear life with Kuon in her lap, Youta Oji-san decided to ruin their lives forever. He and her dad were shouting loudly in front of the staircase and Kuon started crying. Shouting turned into a fist fight and Julie rushed to stop them. Jude didn't think for a second and rushed to her parents, leaving Yuki gaping at them and Kuon in his hands. She got in the middle of the fight and one thing led to another. Youta pushed her away and she slipped in the stairs. Her injury was fatal. The doctors in Japan said she couldn't walk anymore. Her left leg had lost all its response. She went back to the states in a wheelchair. Her career was over and what was worse, bullying came in a whole new level. Jealous teenagers were a force to reckon with. But she were as optimistic as ever; life turned out better and rewarding. She met Satoshi and she was never as happy before.

But it was true only for her. Not everyone shared her optimism.

Yukihito's 10th birthday was a day that changed lives.

It was the last day Hizuri Kuon ever cried.


	11. Chapter 11: We all wait for something

Chapter 1: We all wait for something.

 **A/N:** I tried to do my best in this hectic schedule. Sorry about the mistakes and typos!

I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters.

* * *

Kyoko was on her way to run an errand; it has been a week since they arrived in Tokyo. She was new to everything and found it very fast paced compared to Kyoto. She was getting used to it rather quickly. She was always a fast learner and was good at whatever she put her heart into. Their restaurant always had a steady business before and as it turns out they had some loyal customers. Tatsuya had several employees running his business here and they were all very efficient.

Kyoko was wearing a simple top and jeans and her long hair was pulled up in a ponytail. She was in a busy street in Tokyo to buy a gift for her sister.

They were never very rich. All they had was their ancestral house and the two restaurants. Tatsuya always provided his brother with everything he had even if it meant depriving his own family. Kyoko and Kanae were both brought up with the idea of how to spend less. However, today she wanted to go all out. She had enough pocket money for a dress or any ornament. She just needed to find the perfect one.

She entered a shop which had a very pretty dress on display. As she started looking around she heard faint whispers directed towards her. She felt a sickening aura of jealousy and hatred around the shop. She was used to females acting this way around her but that was because of Shotaro. Nobody knew her here and there were most certainly no students from her school who knew her.

She tentatively tried to look around. Every single eye in the store was looking at he with malice, even the sales girls. She coughed awkwardly. What was going on?

"Excuse me, I would like to buy the dress on the display. Do you have it in other sizes?", she politely asked the nearest girl who was looking at her with murderous eyes. She started to say something but another customer beat her to it.

"Why? Don't you like the dresses your future mother-in-law designs? Or are they just too much for you to handle?, a girl said coming in front of her. Soon she was surrounded by five other girls, approximately her age.

"Ara! Don't tell me after you ruined your boyfriends fashion show, you guys broke up?!", another girl said

"If you are broken up then you should hurry up and tell the papers!"

"You know what? I don't think the papers are telling the truth! I mean look at her. No way will Hizuri-sama date such a poor excuse of a girl. Before he was only seen going on dates with women who are models, actresses! This girl doesn't even look decent enough to even stand beside him!"

"Does she even know what she did?"

All the girls started saying these things and closing in on her step by step. It was high school all over again! But whay were they saying? Hizuri-sama? Who was this Hizu…., then suddenly everything clicked!

"You do not need to worry about anything, I am not in any way related to the person you are referring to.", Kyoko tried to put some sense to these ladies! No way in hell she could be associated with that man! She was not going to allow it! Never!

"Is it true? Huh! What do you think we are? Idiots?! Look at the magazine", someone among them said and held the thing right in front of her face to see.

In front of her was a very scandalous picture of the night which was never allowed to speak about or think about! It looked like Hizuri Kuon was cradling his beloved in a protective way and the girl was scared as hell. Only issue was that the girl was Kyoko herself!

And the Headlines!

"Hizuri Heir Finally Caught Red Handed!"

"Who Is The Girl In The Purple Dress"

"Hizuri Kuon Finally Revealed His Weakness?"

What on earth was happening?!

She went numb… She couldn't hear what the other women were saying…. Her world narrowed down to that single Picture! How could this happen? What would happen if her father saw this?! Or her mother?! What on earth was she supposed to do?!

"Kami-sama!", Kyoko whispered, barely audible

Her grudges were suddenly on red alert…. The women were looking at her and shouting. One of them grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the store in the middle of the street. Most of the passersby were looking at them now and to her dismay they all seem to recognize her instantly.

"We are happy to know that You and Hizuri-sama have no relation now.", One of the girls said.

"Who are we kidding, he must've used you and found out that he is far better off without you"

Kyoko's eyes snapped wide. What did she say? Used her? How…!

"Hey", someone said from her behind, "If he is done using you, do you mind if we have a go?"

She looked behind and found three men leering at her like she was some kind of food!

That was the last straw! Her eyes went dark and her grudges went wild!

"What did you say?!", she said gritting her teeth.

"Well I've always wondered how rich men choose their toys… and today I think I can find out", the man said moving closer to her. He was dangerously close!

"I think that's quite enough!", a very cold voice came from the opposite direction.

* * *

Satoshi was looking meeting a client in the shopping area of Tokyo. He arrived earlier to spend the week with his wife. He was returning to his car when he saw her. Then and there his whole world stopped. he felt like he was struck by something. That girl, that oddly beautiful girl was standing there, near his reach. Her eyes…. Simmering pots of gold was looking at those low lives who were around her.

He knew it then, right there, this is what he was…. It was her he wants… he was going to have her no matter what!

He decided to step in before that vile creature dared to touch her.

"I think that's quite enough!", he spoke before thinking.

"For your information sir, what you are doing right now is a violation of a person's space. You could go to jail for that, if the lady complains. I'm a lawyer, I would know. I suggest you to back off and leave.", he continued saying. His lawyer instincts kicked in, threat apparent in his voice.

Kyoko wasn't sure what was happening. Suddenly a man came out of nowhere and was actually being nice to her. After the man's little speech, the people left her alone. She wasn't sure what was happening but she decided not to stay there. she started to walk away.

Satoshi saw her moving away from the commotion. He decided not to startle her and follow her secretly. He needed to know her, he needed to have her. He couldn't explain what he was feeling; he was a married man for heaven's sakes! What is he thinking? But all logics seemed void all of a sudden.

That was the night Satoshi Yamada started cheating on his wife in his loveless marriage. He was a very complicated man. Hard to comprehend. He knew Jude loved him with her dear life, but she was too blind to see the real him, the one who didn't love her back one bit. He didn't know what he was doing until he followed that girl to Darumaya.

But he soon decided what he had to do in order to have what he wants. He decided the minute the girl walked in with his meal in her hand and a kind smile on her face.

She was the one he was waiting for and she will be his. He will make sure.

* * *

Kuon was in continuous workload from day one. He didn't even have time to rest one bit. To make matters worse the press was still going crazy with the pictures. This didn't help his case of forgetting about that girl. Jude and Julie were a constant bother. True to her words, Julie did bring up the topic later and dragged out every single information out of Yukihito's big mouth. This was a long week.

* * *

Yukihito was on cloud nine. Lory's secret idea actually worked. He told him the day he knew that Kanae was the one he seriously wanted to peruse. He was never in a serious relationship before and rarely went on dates. The day when they had an argument about Kyoko and Kuon, he called his adoptive father, informing about everything. Finally he asked for his advised and it worked.

Kanae accepted his job offer. She is going to be his personal secretary after she graduates! She called to inform him about her acceptance. He thought he was never this happy over anything. His life was finally falling into place.

* * *

Kanae had a week to graduate….. then she will move to Tokyo and giver her parents the news about her job! She was so excited! She couldn't wait to meet everyone. Finally she can take care of her parents properly, she will make her dad proud!

* * *

Kyoko tried to hide the newspapers as much as she could. Nothing else happened after that day, but the stranger who saved her came to the restaurant that night and he is visiting them every day. Her mother likes him very much. Her father was as usual, stoic. She had to admit it, Satoshi-san was charming. She just wished her sister could come to Tokyo as soon as she can. She had a lot to talk about.


	12. Chapter 12: A Want and A Need

Chapter 12:A want and a need.

 **A/N:** Well I tried to do my best here. I'm sorry for the mistakes. hope you like it. The reviews are really inspiring. Thank you to all the reviewers, favs and followers.

I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters.

* * *

Jude was sitting in her living room drinking coffee. She was as usual, alone in her big house reading a book. She refrained from doing outside job because the men in her life were more than overprotective towards her. Her father, her brother, Yuki, Uncle Lory and now Satoshi all are strictly against her working. So she was mostly at home, alone, reading a book.

She thought if Kuon or Yuki got married and gave her a sister, how wonderful would that be. So for the longest time she fixed dates for them. But Kuon was very cold towards those women and Yuki dodged the subject skillfully every time. She couldn't help but think it was somehow her fault.

After her accident, she got bullied like hell. Her so called friends went against her. Her foreigner blood made things harder. She returned to school after a year and in a single year everything went crazy. Yuki was the only one who was any help. So her poor brother got bullied even more. He kept her happy even in her hardest days. Sometimes she wondered how Yukihito turned out to be the man he is today. The only conclusion she could come with was that he had Lory and Kouki-nii san. Kuon on the other hand built so many walls around him, she could ever break them.

Thinking about Kuon made her sigh. After all these years she still couldn't comprehend what to do with her idiot brother. Kuon was someone who was gifted beyond measure. He is 24 and already he is achieving new milestones. But she knew in her heart that Kuon wasn't happy, at all!

He was very distant after coming back from Kyoto and she knew that for a six year old that kind of experience was scary. But Kuon never cried once after that and he developed a darker personality. When he was 10 years old they visited Kyoto again. That was the only time Kuon's sparkling green eyes had happiness. After they returned, things got messier. Yuki and she couldn't hide the fact that they were being bullied from Kuon. Kuon started to grow violent in nature and started picking fights more often. Her parents didn't notice a thing. But she got scared and made him promise he wouldn't hurt anyone. She made sure Kuon concentrated all his negative energy in Karate and Judo. Then when he was 16, something unthinkable happened. It was late and she was returning from her night classes. She was walking towards their car where Yuki and Kuon were waiting. Some boys from Kuon's school suddenly appeared before her and said something about being the worthless sister of the genetic abomination. She got so angry that she slapped the boy.

It was Bradly Dawkins and his gang. The worst of the area's bullies and filthy rich. As soon as her slapped landed on his face he got violent. He pushed her into the sidewalk, took away her crutch and broke it like a twig.

"Crawl bitch!", it was the last thing he said before Kuon hit him. Yuki couldn't do anything, her screams were meaningless. Kuon almost killed that night.

After that she didn't look back once. She wanted her baby brother back and she thought only Japan can give him his peace, just like when he was 10years old. She transferred Yuki and Kuon with her and completed her studies here. She met Satoshi here and he was the man of her dreams, who looked past her insecurities and loved her.

She wanted Kuon to find love as she found it.

"What are you thinking so hard about, Hime?", Satoshi whispered in her ear.

She smiled at her husband with wide eyes. His nickname for her was as always very flattering.

"I thought you went to Hokkaido for a client's investigation?", she said smiling widely.

"Well I thought keeping my wife waiting was an unforgivable crime and her favorite Kami-sama will not forgive me for my insolence", Satoshi said while kissing her cheeks in an adorable way. He knew how to make her happy, which was exactly what he needed right now.

People always wondered why he married the "crippled ojou-sama" of HTC. He was the top of his class and profit was always his top priority. He had knowledge about almost everyone in his university and when Jude arrived, those idiot who called her a cripple, couldn't fathom how profitable she was. She turned out to be a gold mine and totally gullible. It was hard to impress Kuon though. But eventually he did that too. Kuon only had one weakness, his sister. One he knew how to bring him to his knees, it was exactly what he did. Then getting married and becoming filthy rich was nothing.

But money bored him now. He has everything he ever wanted but he wanted more, something he didn't have, a proper Japanese wife.

He found Kyoko-san and he was going to make her his. Unfortunately he cannot let Jude go either, she was his vault. So as a lawyer, he knew how to have both of them together. He smiled to himself while hugging his wife and thought, 'It's gonna be too easy'.

* * *

It was Kanae's first day at her new job but already she thought about the sanity of the man sitting in front of her and whether she should run like her life depended on it.

In front of her was Takarada Lory, co-president of HTC, who was riding a camel of all things in a Arabian nights cosplay. She was sitting with Yashiro-san who brought her there to meet his father. She wasn't really sure why Yukihito need to introduce her to his adoptive father, she was just is personal secretary.

She looked at her boss nervously. Lory was looking at her with big doe eyes which were glistening with happiness.

"You remind me of Rina", he finally said.

Kanae looked at Yashiro who looked blissful. He answered with a smile, "Rina-nee san was Maria-san's Mother, my sister-in-law and Kouki-nii san's wife, a very successful wife."

"I'm really flattered Mr. President. Thank you", Kanae managed politely. She still wasn't sure why her boss looked so happy. She didn't even start any official job yet. She informed her parents though and they were so happy, especially Kyoko.

She had tea with Yukihito and Lory. She knew they were upto something but she didn't know what. Their silent communication was a very subtle thing, but nothing escaped her sharp gaze. 'They might not be real father and son, but they sure look like they share the same blood', she thought and smiled.

Yashiro was a rally charming man and if she dared to admit to herself then any women would be lucky to have him as a partner. Why he was still single was a wonder. Well she will make sure to do her job well so that he can have a proper social life.

If only she knew the men in front of her were already on a mission to make her the lucky woman.

* * *

Kyoko was in her way to a place where she was catering for the day. Their business unbelievably rose in just a month. They became famous for their quality and today she was catering for some executives from Tokyo's largest companies.

When she entered the hotel's kitchen she was stunned, a kitchen like this was every chefs dream. She started working as instructed. Satoshi-san was the one who introduced her cooking to the hotel's head chef and she got praised so much that they hired her for the day. They even offered her a pastime job which she politely declined as she didn't want to leave her parents on their own devices in handling Darumaya.

At noon her lunch was served and all the guests complemented her food. The head chef prepared food for the main guests that day and something terrible happened.

One plate returned totally untouched. She was shocked, cause she tasted his dish and it was top of its class. The head chef sighed and said, "I guess I'll never make good enough food for him, if only he had an appetite like his father."

Kyoko couldn't restrain herself and asked about this weird customer. The head chef Hikaru who took a liking to the girl said in a sad tone, "My father was the personal chef for Kuu-sama and he was a force to reckon with. He has the appetite of a bear which was just came out of hibernation. But his son was a very hard man to feed. No matter how extravagant the banquet is, he won't take bite. My dad failed and now I'm failing."

Kyoko could already feel herself wanting to take the challenge. She asked Hikaru-san if he would allow her to try to which he agreed instantly.

Kyoko had an idea about how to handle the situation. She thought the problem was that the food was too rich. She made a simple dressing and a simple salad for appetizer, then clear chicken broth with seasonal vegetables and for dessert wine jelly.

She sent in the food and waited. Feeding someone was always a very happy thing for her. She really wished he liked her food.

Kuu couldn't believe his own eyes. Kuon was eating happily and he finished through his meal first time in several years. He even had the dessert! What on earth was going on!

He asked in a amazed tone, "Kuon, how did you like your food?"

Kuon who was amazed himself said, "It was actually very delicious"

"I would like to meet this chef if its possible", Kuu asked the server.

Few minutes later Kyoko entered the room with Hikaru and gaped at the man in front of her, who had the same expression in his face.

After several sleepless weeks and a constant struggle to forget this girl, when he was finally able to concentrate properly in his work, there she was, standing in front of him while trying to hide from his intense gaze.

Kuu couldn't believe his eyes, this girl was the one from the fashion show, no mistakes about it. She was a rare beauty indeed and obviously talented. He looked at his son who refused to take his eyes of her and the girl kept on hiding behind Hikaru-kun. Before he could think he blurted out,

"Hikaru-kun, I see you finally got yourself a girlfriend"

That one statement moved something inside Kuon. He didn't know what it was, but he felt a sudden urge of peeling the girl from Hikaru's behind. She was blushing like crazy and he couldn't help but notice the deep shed spreading towards her neck, ears and down. He wondered how further down it goes.

Hikaru and Kyoko's loud protests snapped him out of his thoughts. He was curious as hell.

He needed to know why she was here. It was a need… not a want.


	13. Chapter 13:How Long Has it Been?

Chapter 13

 **A/N:** I know I'm late in publishing this chapter. thank you for reviewing and pointing out my mistakes. I would be grateful if you guys could do that. I'm very new to this whole writing thing and its very much possible that I'm screwing up big time! Just let me know, your feed-backs are appreciated.

Thank you for still reading this. I will try my best to upload as much as I can. Fall break is near so its a good sign. :)

One last thing,,,,,,,,

I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 13: How Long Has it Been Since I Last Saw You My Friend?

Kyoko could feel herself blushing…. What was the man going on about? She had just met Hikaru-san today and that was through Satoshi-san. There was no way they could be dating. But that was the least of her problems. The demon lord looked at her with his piercing green eyes and she could feel the atmosphere in the room getting heavier by the minute when Hikaru-san was explaining how they could never possibly be dating.

It all turned out like that when Kuu-sama said that they were a couple. Hizuri-san became very upset and she could feel his anger with every core of her being. She hid further behind Hikaru-san but that seemed to have a worse effect.

"Well, even if you are not dating now, you could always ask her out. She is very pretty not to mention a very good cook. Don't you agree Kuon?", Kuu smiled knowingly at his son.

Kuon was sure his father recognized her. But that was just the way Kuu handled things, by always creating situations where it was crucial for him to come on top of everything. Always giving him challenges to overcome. Always preparing him so when he wants to fly higher, he would never fall. May be part of it was parental concern and love and part of it was the pride that Kuon overcame everything up until now. But today, he really didn't know what to say or do.

The girl managed to jam his full functioning brain. She was full of surprises, and her food… god her food was beyond anything he ever tasted. He was sure he would want more. But now he needed to get her away from Hikaru. Because her stance was making him angry and he had no idea why.

"Yes dad and you might not have noticed, this is Tsubasa Kyoko, the girl Yuki-nii san was talking about. We met her and her sister Kanae-san, in Kyoto.", Kuon decided that truth was the best option to go. Thankfully his father seemed satisfied.

"Souka?! That's wonderful to hear Kyoko-san. But did my son just say your name was Tsubasa Kyoko? And you are from Kyoto? That's really surprising! Are you in anyway related to Tsubasa Daiki?", Kuu asked in a genuine curious tone.

Kyoko was stunned to hear her grandfather's name, well Kanae nee-san's grandfather's name from Hizuri Kuu. "Yes, Hizuri-sama, he was my grandfather.", Kyoko said in a surprised tone.

Kuu suddenly extended his hand and asked, "May I look at you and hold you my dear child?".

His tone was so gentle and welcoming that Kyoko couldn't help but take his hand. She came from Hikaru's behind and Kuon struggled to suppress a relieved sigh. Kyoko moved forward and took Kuu's hand and Kuu brought her close to see her properly. If he was correct, she was a very precious being to hold, 'oh Lory would be so happy!', he thought.

"Tell me, are you Yuusuke's or Tatsuya's?", Kuu asked her softly.

"I'm Tsubasa Tatsuya's younger daughter. I have an elder sister, Kanae. Yuusuke-oji san has Aoi-kun and Midori-chan. But how do you…..?", Kyoko asked.

Kuon didn't understand what was going on at the moment. Just then Hikaru was called back to the kitchen and Kuu asked permission to keep Kyoko for some time. Hikaru agreed without any hesitation.

"Where are your parents now?", Kuu asked Kyoko.

"There back at home."

"Kyoto?"

"No, here. Tokyo."

"Can you please take me there, now!", Kuu asked in a desperate voice, which shocked Kuon. His father is never this gentle with anyone except Julie, Jude and himself. Besides, why does he want to go to this girl's house all of a sudden?

Kyoko wasn't sure what was going on, but she nodded affirmatively.

"Kuon, call and tell Lory that we are going to meet Tatsuya-kun and ask him to bring Yuki, he would want to meet him as well. Cancel all of our meetings today. Let's go Kyoko-chan!"

* * *

Kanae wasn't sure of what was going on. One moment they were sitting there in the tea room listing to Lory Takarada going on and on about how cute his granddaughter Maria was, how busy Yuki and Kouki were and how lucky he was to have them… and the next minute he got a phone call and asked her, not to mention addressed her as Kanae-chan, not Kanae-san to accompany him and his son to meet her parents.

Yukihito almost choked on his tea….. Has his father gone crazy? Did he want him to get married to her now!? Why does he need to meet her parents? Don't get him wrong… he would marry her in a heartbeat but he wasn't sure if Kanae even likes him….. What if she freaks out and doesn't want to see him anymore? What was his father thinking?!

While he was thinking this…. They were already in his car and he started to drive off to Darumaya. He was so absorbed in his musings he didn't notice Kanae was sitting next to him in the passenger sit and Lory was in the back.

Kanae wasn't sure how to handle this….. Should she call her parents and let them know that her new boss and his father were on their way to visit her house? On her very first day?! This was very weird! And Yashiro-san didn't say a word after his father declared their departure. What was happening with her life?!

* * *

Tatsuya wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not….. His childhood friend was sitting in front of him…. And smiling his goofy smile and was looking like he was visiting a desert… what was he wearing? And when did the Hizuri gaki had gotten so big? So big that he has a son now…. older than his own daughters. Kuu was always good looking and girls were crazy for him back in high school. Lory and Tatsuya were 2 years senior than him and his senpai, but he never gave a second thought about addressing them as senpais.

AH! So many memories….

Umeko, Kyoko and Kanae were inside the kitchen making refreshments. Umeko had always heard stories about this eccentric trio back in her high school days and she got married to one. But Tatsuya was never that talkative so she only had rumors to believe in. Apparently, Lory and Tatsuya were friends from school. Her late father-in-law, was the head chef for the Yashiro estate and so Kuu grew up eating his food. After he retired and opened up Darumaya, Kuu couldn't stop coming, because nobody was able to satisfy his appetite. She was slowly informing he confused girls about what she knew. How they had found each other after all these years was nothing less than a blessing.

Kuon and Yuki were sitting next to their fathers. They weren't sure why lorry was smiling his weird smile and Kuu was almost bouncing in his sit and the man they were there to meet had a stoic look.

"Tatsuya Aniki! I'm hungry!" Kuu exclaimed suddenly and Yuki and Kuon gaped! Shocked out of their mind. Who knew Kuu Hizuri can do something so childish. Kuon thanked the havens that nobody was here to see his father wailing like a kid.

"Shut up gaki!", Tatsuya deadpanned and instantly Kuu stopped. Kuon and Yuki were more shocked. What on earth was going on?

"Now, now Tatsu, don't get angry at Kuu, he cannot help it. You are as stoic as ever, I see. But I think explanations are in order", Lory said while indicating Kuon and Yuki.

Just then, the girls and Umeko brought food and drinks. They sat down on both sides of their father and started serving.

Lory introduced himself and Kuu as Tatsuya's childhood friend. They all went to the same elementary, middle school and high school. Kuu was home tutored until high school. Lory was mainly friends with Yashiro Yuzuki, Yukihito's father. Yuzuki introduced Tatsuya and Lory as a mutual friend when they were younger. After that they became friends. Kuu was crazy for Tatsuya's father's cooking and always came to their house to eat, acting like a spoiled brat….. following them everywhere. So they stayed together, then the gaki decided to go abroad. So after graduation, they were busy with their own lives. Tatsuya was busy taking care of the family after his father's death and his friends were not in the country anymore.

Lory introduced Yuki as Yuzuki's son which brought a rare smile in the Taisho's face. Kuu introduced Kuon and invited them to their house to meet his family and Lory's family properly. He was determined never to let go of them now that he had found them.

"So you adopted Yukihito-kun after Yashiro-san and his wife died?", Umeko asked, looking affectionately at Yuki.

Lorry nodded and Tatsuya proceeded to introduce his daughters. Kyoko and Kanae bowed. Kanae had already informed them about Yukihito being her boss. Kyoko said she met Kuu at the hotel she went to for catering today.

They were talking and eating and sharing information. The sisters and the brothers were looking at their parents and wondering how this came to be. It was a very happy and nostalgic moment.

Yuki was relieved that his father wasn't going to ask Kanae's hand in marriage from her father. Now that they are friends, he doesn't have to worry about family approval that much. All he needs to do is make her see how much he loved her.

Kuon was sitting there staring at Kyoko and half listening to the conversation. He wondered why she hasn't said anything about him buying their land yet. Now if the situation is like this, he has to return the land without any complain otherwise his father was sure to kill him. He was sure nobody was that stupid not to notice the form of affection and respect his father had for Kyoko's father. So, why hasn't ant of the sisters said anything about it and had taken advantage of the situation. People were always looking for opportunities and he has never seen an exception. So why now?

Then, Kuu opened his mouth and blurted out while doing a full blown dogeza.

"Tatsu ANIKI! Can I have your daughter Kyoko for my Kuon!? Onegaishimasu!"


	14. Chapter 14: Forced Interactions

Chapter 14

 **A/N:** Yay its Fall break! Although it is very short, but I'm hoping I can update at least two chapters before 25th October. Thank you everyone for your kind words and encouragement. This is a AU story so the characters might be a little OOC. Forgive me for that. But I will try my best to improve it. The reviews are great! :) I was laughing while reading them. Arigato minna! ^.^

I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.

* * *

It was silent….. almost too silent. One of the biggest businessmen on the history of Japan was on his knees, asking for something that was utterly confusing and weird. The rest of the people in the room had shocked reactions written all over their faces.

Only Lory thought, 'Darn it Kuu! I was going to ask for Kanae-chan for my Yuki first! (Silently cries inside his mind theater)….. Hidoooooi!'

Kyoko was beyond shocked….. She forgot to breath. As for Kuon….. well….. Kuon…. He was sitting there with the angriest expression he could master. Looking at his father and couldn't possibly fathom what on earth was going on inside his mind.

Tatsuya…. As stoic as ever, who was kind of used to the obnoxious behavior of the gaki, said, "Explain."

Kuu got up and had a powerful puppy dog eyes plastered on his face. It was enough to even sway Kanae and Kyoko felt a sudden urge to give the man whatever the hell he wants.

"My son, my one and only beloved son, is suffering from a grave disease. It's called 'I don't like food' disease. Kuon doesn't like to eat at all, he skips meals and cannot take care of his body properly"

"Ano… Otou-san, are we talking about any other son you have?", Kuon said, gritting his teeth. His cool and collected demeanor was fading… and fast!

Kuu completely ignored Kuon's words and returned to his topic like a man on a mission.

"Regardless of what he says, Yuki and Lory knows what I am talking about. I had given up on any hopes I had for my son to share the love I have for food. He rarely finishes his meals and deserts are the bane of his existence."

Yuki and Lory nodded simultaneously to agree with Kuu's words. Kuon knew he couldn't go up against his father's accusations, they were all true.

Kyoko inwardly gasped, no wonder the man was so harsh in his behavior. Someone who doesn't like sweets cannot possibly understand what sweetness is. She also hated the fact that he didn't complete his meals; it is disrespectful towards food and the person who makes it. As a chef, she couldn't accept it at all.

"But today I saw a silver lining", Kuu continued, as dramatic as ever. "Kyoko-chan's cooking made my son finish whatever was given on the plate. He even had the desert. Aniki! Your daughter was made for my son! She was born to cook for him! To feed him and make him appreciate what a miracle food is! Would you please lend me Kyoko for my Kuon"

The undertone and meaning didn't go unnoticed by Lory, Yukihito and Kuon. Kuu made it sound like he wanted Kyoko to cook for Kuon but the truth was that he wanted her for his son. Forever.

"You want my daughter to cook for your son?", Tatsuya asked, blunt as ever.

"Hai!"

Tatsuya grunted and folded a nearby newspaper. He smacked Kuu on the head with it and said, "Baka gaki! If you wanted that from the start, don't make it sound like you want my daughter's hand for marriage! Say it properly!"

Kuu rubbed his head and laughed. He won this round. He was sure of it.

"I do not need anyone to cook for me. Specially her!", Kuon seethed.

"I do not intend of being someone's personal cook! I want to be a chef and I have no intention of serving him of all people!", Kyoko said with as much as malice she can put on her voice.

"Kyoko is right, she cannot possibly cook for Hizuri-san everyday all three meals, she has her university studies and she has to help Otou-san in Darumaya.", Kanae said trying to save her sister of too much work.

"She can cook dinner for him. Kuon is very busy as well and doesn't have time to go home for lunch and leaves too early to have breakfast. Kyoko-chan can be free all day for her studies and helping in Darumaya and still have time to cook. Besides, she can have a firsthand experience on how to handle a difficult customer as Kuon", Yukihito reasoned, as diplomatic as ever.

"I still don't see why it is necessary for me to have a cook! I am living fine!", Kuon was sure he is going to land in whatever plot his father has thought.

"Kuon!", Kuu said in his no nonsense voice and his son was smart enough to not argue with him further.

"Aniki, I take full responsibility of Kyoko-chan. She will be treated well and I would personally reward her for her efforts. Juile and Jude would be happy to know that Kuon has someone to look after his eating. Dakara… Onegai", Kuu pleaded.

Tatsuya looked Kuu straight in the eye to read how sincere he was about his promises. He found no reason to doubt him.

He finally said, "Alright"

Kyoko was looking at her father with disbelief. She was going to cook for the demon lord?! He was going to kill her! Oh Kami!

Saying Kuon was disappointed was an understatement. He was sure the only way to get rid of this girl was to make her quit. He was going to make her life so miserable that she would never even think about being around him.

He hated how his control slipped every time he was around her. His mask fell whenever he had to deal with her and his real emotions slipped through. She was the reason he was unable to sleep peacefully after coming back from Kyoto. He hated her, and he would make sure she was not going to make him vulnerable. Ever!

* * *

The next morning, as the sunrays slipped through the curtains to assault both the Tsubasa daughters enough to wake them up, they both sighed inwardly.

Kanae was dreading another day with the eccentric president. Now that he was a childhood friend of her father and they knew him in a more personal level, she wasn't sure if she could contain her professional demeanor around his obnoxious behavior. But she was sure this job experience will benefit her more than anything. She thought while getting ready. She was only Yukihito Yashiro's personal secretary. That was it.

Kyoko had a nagging feeling that she was in deep shit trouble. Not only Kanae decided to make her continue her studies, she also had to start cooking for the demon lord. She thought about what her sister said and a higher degree would be good after all. She hadn't thought about it much as she was always anticipating a marriage with Shotaro….. and …..

Her demons sensed her anger and started poking out of her, basking in the anger…..

"Grill him!", said demon number one.

"Sauté him!", said deamon number two.

"Dry him in the sun and make him burn!"

"We will never forgive!"

"Revenge!"

"Kyoko!". Kanae asked her sister who had a very sinister aura around her. "Daijoubuka?!", she asked, concern laced her voice.

"Hai! Let's go down for breakfast!", Kyoko said, snapping out of her trance.

While they had breakfast as a family she thought about her revenge plot. She would be lying if she said she forgot what Shotaro did to her heart. She was sure she couldn't fall in love with a man anymore. But that brat went and is living his life peacefully somewhere in this very city. The mere thought of him made her want to strangle him. But her resolve of wanting revenge faded along with the rapid incidents happening with her, starting from the dreaded fashion show.

Kuon Hizuri was all over her life. He entered and engulfed it entirely. She hadn't had any time to recover. When she thought his presence was gone…. He came back with even more force. It was like Kami was testing her with him.

Why did it have to be like this? Kuon and Shotaro could actually go up against each other in their arrogance and rudeness and obnoxious behavior. But, even so…. Kuon was a refined man… where Shotaro was, with every sense of the word…. A boy…

So she knew she had to hold her ground against Kuon, she would take him as a challenge. If she succeeds on surviving against him, she could take on Shotaro any day….. he wouldn't even know what hit him. May be…. Then just maybe she would feel better, may be her heart would heal enough.

* * *

It has been a month since Fuwa Shotaro had taken over his father's business; already he was all over the news as the new face of Fuwa hotel and resort chain all over Japan. Advertising and promoting was very helpful after they merged with Akatoki Industries. They were a very big company and a rival of HTC. His father thought of merging with HTC but Shotaro thought he would rather go up against the famous Hizuri Kuon than work with him. In Akatoki, he was the face and held more importance and dominance.

He was enjoying his life to the fullest. It's not like he didn't have any work; his secretary Shoko made sure of that. But he enjoyed hogging all the attention in the office, all the female employees fawned over him and he was like the prince of the office. Just like high school.

If only he could bring down Hizuri Kuon, his pride would be satisfied to the fullest. He had met him once in person and made sure he noticed him by 'accidently' knocking off some stack of files from a female employee's hands, in front of him when he came by for a meeting with the board members of Akatoki.

Hizuri Kuon didn't even spare him a second glance and helped the women who was apologizing and trying to gather the papers along with his brother, Yashiro Yukihito. Once he was done he got up, and said to him, "The things you drop… Remember to pick them up properly" and he walked away. Sho felt utterly humiliated that day.

He knew somehow he had to defeat him. He will eventually. He was sure of it.


	15. Chapter 15: Uncommon Grounds

**A/N:** This is my first time writing anything related to fluff, I don't have that much experience in writing anything remotely romantic or in that area. Therefore, my apologies if this was not cute or sweet enough and most importantly awkward enough. Kyoko was a 16 year old girl in the the beginning of Skip Beat! She was growing up to be beautiful and matured and I wanted to see her that way in the story, where she is already beautiful enough. Sho was too blind to see it and Kuon apparently cannot avoid the effect she has on him. As for a darker Kuon, well according to the manga, he had a rough childhood and as an only child he couldn't deal with is and found peace with Rick. So I wanted an alternate route for his as a younger brother and an overprotective and dominating male character, which I'm pretty sure he originally is.

I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters.

Thank You for your patience.

* * *

Chapter 15

Hizuri Kuon woke up after a restless night. The events of yesterday kept him awake. The girl was supposed to come to his apartment today; he wasn't sure how he is supposed to handle the situation. Should he be patient and formulate a plan to get rid of her, or should he declare a full blown war against her the very minute she enters through the doors. She was given the passcode for his luxury apartment which only Yukihito and Jude knew of.

He thought he would keep clam and formulate a plan. She wouldn't even know what hit her. He smirked inwardly. This is going to be fun. But why was he so interested in this?

This thought hit him harder than he thought. He never gave a rat's ass about anyone before…. Why was it that he gave her his full attention? He even decided to spend time in order to form a plan. This meant he had to find out her weakness and her strong features. This also meant he had to spend time with her. He already decided to do his work from his house today as it was raining heavily and Jude forbade him to go to the office even on Sundays.

He had black coffee for breakfast and he was sitting in his home office going through some paper work. He thought may be Kyoko had annoyed him so much with her clumsiness and irresponsibility that his subconscious mind was paying much attention to her. That would be it…. There was no way he would be interested in her. She was pretty, but she was a simple girl, with very less attractive features and most importantly she was a nuisance.

Suddenly he heard the door of his house open and he thought maybe it was Yuki-nii-san or his Nee-san. Kyoko was supposed to cook dinner so he thought she might come in the evening. He was wearing his casual pajama bottoms without any top. He normally stayed that way in his home and he didn't bother to put on a shirt as he got up from his desk. His hair was still in a messy state.

As he strolled towards the living room to greet his brother or his sister, he stopped in his tracks upon seeing the sight in front of him.

Tsubasa Kyoko was sanding in his doorway fully drenched in her blue sundress. The thin fabric of the whole thing was clinging onto her like a second skin. She was shivering like a leaf and her hair was in a side French braid. Kuon stood there and gaped at her; she was panting and her cheeks were red. She looked up and saw him standing there with all his astonishment.

"My umbrella got lost", she said in explanation.

Kuon didn't say anything and just stood there, was this girl crazy? She came to the apartment of a single man in the afternoon looking like that?! It took him all his willpower to keep standing where he was and not grab her and show her the consequence of her innocence. What the hell did she take him as? A freaking monk?

"But Hizuri-san what are you doing home? Your Otou-san called and he said I have to come early cause I had to get acquainted with your kitchen", she said trying not to look at him without a shirt. It did weird stuff to her stomach.

"Today is Sunday", Kuon managed to say with much effort and only forcing him to look directly in her eyes. Kyoko nodded, understanding.

"Ano…. Sorry but, would it be okay if I used your washroom and towels", Kyoko asked nervously. She wasn't sure why this man wasn't wearing any shirt but it was hard to look at him like that. His muscular body and hair looked so good on him and she didn't want to admit it to herself. The man was good looking and she felt herself getting redder by the minute in his intense gaze.

"You can use the guest washroom, it's down the corridor to your right", Kuon said.

"Thank you", Kyoko bowed and walked past him.

Kuon wasn't sure how he managed to stay clam while she went past him. His heart was beating fast and he had absolutely no idea why. He had his fair share of dating experience and he was a man after all. She wasn't nearly as beautiful as the other women he dated, but she was like a magnet. She definitely cannot wear that drenched cloth and stroll in his house and kitchen, he wasn't sure when his restraint came this loose but his wild side was provoking him dangerously.

He walked to his room to get a change of cloth. He grabbed one of his shirts and three quarter pants for her and went inside the guest room to put them in the bed. This was the first and last favor this girl was going to get from him. And that was it.

* * *

Kyoko was really in a fix. She was totally wet and so she decided to take a bath. That was the rational thing to do if she didn't want to catch a cold. So she turned on the hot water, got rid of her clothing and prayed to Kami that at least while she showered her clothes will dry up enough. That blasted umbrella!

She finished her bath but even though her underwear was somewhat wearable the dress needed time to dry. She needed a dryer. The man was rich; obviously he had a washing machine right? But to find it she had to go out. She couldn't go out like that!

"What should I do?", she whispered.

She decided to wrap herself in a towel and go outside after much thinking. She got out of the washroom and saw cloths in in bed. She thanked her Kami for giving the obnoxious idiot some common sense. She grabbed them and went in again.

As she wore the shirt, it was so big that it went to her knees. She tried to wear the pants but it was not possible. It was twice her size and it wouldn't stay up no matter how hard she tried. So she decided to go without it. The shirt was big enough already and covered her like a dress.

Kuon was sitting in the living room waiting patiently. He was more composed and his wild side was tamed once again. He couldn't possibly jump the girl he hates, so he reasoned and went back to his usual cold demeanor. He noticed her bag on the floor of the entrance and decided to put it in safely. Some off the things were spilled on the floor when he picked it up. He put back her things and put it in his coffee table.

Then she walked in wearing nothing but his dress shirt, in her wet hair looking so innocent.

His heart nearly stopped. WHAT THE HELL!

"Ano …. Hizuri-san….Where is the dryer? My dress was totally drenched so I couldn't wear it. Thank you for the cloths but the pant didn't fit at all", she explained with a straight face.

If Kuon hadn't known any better he would've swear she did that on purpose.

If he hadn't known any better he would've said to get him to slip and take her then and there, just like any other gold digging parasites.

But after all their encounters he was sure about one thing, this girl was annoying, irresponsible and stupid, but she doesn't have any idea about men or her effect on men. She was just plain stupid to come to a guy's house, completely vulnerable, in the middle of heavy rainfall. She didn't know how utterly sexy she looked in his shirt. It was like he already had some sort of claim on her.

He told her the direction of his laundry room and when she walked away in the slippers with her long legs, for a moment he forgot that he really wanted to get rid of her.

Kyoko went to the laundry room and put her dress in the washing machine. She then went to the kitchen and started looking around. It was a modern kitchen with every possible thing she can hope to have. She was amazed at how beautiful the kitchen was but how unused it was.

The man didn't cook or eat properly…. How did he manage to survive? Sighing she put on the apron and opened the refrigerator door for ingredients. She opened it and just stood there. There was absolutely nothing that she could make food out of. It contained protein bars, milk, water and ice. She looked for things in the pantry and found her way to some sort of collection of wine, scotch, bourbon and beer. Mostly they were American brands and then she found some cereal, coffee beans and energy bars.

What on earth was wrong with this man?

She could feel herself getting angry. This man had so much wealth and an amazing kitchen that she could only dream of and yet he wasn't even interested in it? How on earth does he survive on protein bars and coffee and alcohol?

Kyoko decided to confront him; she needed to go shopping in order to buy at least any sort of 'food'. While she was thinking about what she needed to buy she didn't notice the presence of Kuon in the room. She was so in tuned with his anger that she could sense him easily by now. But Kuon wasn't really angry since she came to the house.

Kuon wasn't sure what to feel; there she was, in his shirt, in an apron, standing in his kitchen. No women in his life looked as appealing as she did at that exact moment. He was sure his control was slipping. The most horrifying fact was that she didn't notice him. If he decided to do anything to her, she wouldn't be able to put up any fight. Why was she so trusting of him? He was sure she held hatred towards him as much as he did. He almost sexually harassed her by accident for heaven's sake.

Kyoko turned around to find Kuon in front of her. "You need ingredients for cooking and you have absolutely nothing", Kyoko said in a very strict tone.

"I don't eat at home"

"I need to go shopping for your kitchen. I think my dress is already dried enough to wear. Dinner will be late"

She moved past him and went straight to change. When she emerged from the guestroom after changing she went to the living space to get her things.

She grabbed her bag and went for the door but she saw Kuon standing in the doorway. He was wearing casual cloths and a cap.

"Ummm…", Kyoko started to ask whether he was going out or not.

"I'm driving, it's my kitchen and I need to be the one to buy things for it. Next time make a list so I could buy it beforehand and I have to spend less time with you". Kuon said as rudely he could manage and opened to door to go outside.

It was still raining and did the girl forget that she didn't have an umbrella? How idiotic can a person be? Kuon thought as he went inside the lift with Kyoko trailing behind. She had an angry look in her face. Good, as long as she annoys him, he won't have those weird feelings. He will drive her out within one week. He promised himself.


	16. Chapter 16: Dangerous Territory

Chapter 16

 **A/N:** I updated as soon as I had time. Thank you for your kind response. I was very nervous about it all.

I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kuon and Kyoko got into his expensive Mercedes Benz. to drive off to the nearest supermarket. Kyoko started taking mental notes about the things she needed to buy, completely ignoring Kuon and his weird behavior around her. Her demons poked out several times sensing his angry aura, but she tucked them back inside. It was still raining heavily and she had to admit, it would've been impossible for her to navigate her way in this sort of weather. The radio transmission informed them about the upcoming typhoon and its possibility to hit Tokyo along the way.

Kuon had changed the channel before the whole news had a chance to provide them with the information they needed. This turned the gear to a more complicated situation for both of them along with their siblings who were currently stuck in an important meeting in the HTC tower. Instead of the important news broadcast, all they could hear was English songs.

It was becoming hard for Kuon to drive, the rain made it harder to see the road and he was being more cautious. If he would've been alone in the car, he might not have been this much cautious, however, having Kyoko with him, invoked some sort of protectiveness in his thinking. This disturbed him even more.

"Rice or pasta?", suddenly Kyoko asked, breaking the tension.

"Pasta", he said without thinking twice.

Kyoko had a feeling she knew what his issue with food was, he wasn't used to or that much fond of Japanese cuisine perhaps because of his foreign blood. He craved light food and fresh taste and had a taste for alcohol. That much she understood. She just needed to combine this information with her knowledge about foreign food. To tell the truth, Japanese was her forte, her comfort zone, may be now she has to push past her boundaries more.

The car came to a halt in front of the supermarket. They somehow managed to get out before being soaked all the way through. Kyoko didn't waste any time and grabbed a trolley. First she went to the meat and fish section with Kuon trailing behind her. He could feel all the eyes that were openly staring at them. The female employees and the customers had eyes fixed upon him, which was a rather common thing. However, it wasn't his concern right now, because he could feel the men around him leering at his companion, who was oblivious to the attention she was getting.

He wasn't sure why the men were so attracted to her, she wasn't that beautiful! He mentally scoffed. But somewhere in the back of his mind, where his ego didn't reach to cloud his judgment, he could see why men were attracted to her.

The way she smiled, showed politeness, radiated kindness, the way she moved gracefully, effortlessly, the way her clumsiness was adorable and funny at the same time, the way she looked at him innocently and asked him if he was allergic to anything…..

"Hizuri-san…. Are you allergic to anything?" Kyoko asked the second time to the man who seemed lost in his own world.

Kuon snapped out of his musings and stiffly nodded his head side to side. Kyoko took that as a no and continued to move along the aisle. What just happened?! Was he thinking about her so hard that he got completely absorbed in his thoughts?!

"Girlfriend?", a voice behind him asked and Kuon turned to look at a man around his late twenties looking at Kyoko. A vain popped in Kuon's head because of his forwardness. He had an urge to break this guy's bones for even looking at his….. his…. His cook? What has gotten into him?!

"No", he said in a gruff voice.

"So you wouldn't mind if I talked to her?", the man already went pass him without giving him any time to reply. This pissed him off more than he allowed himself over the past years. But the teenager rage of his rebellious days was threating to resurface, in that very moment. He had an impulsive desire to claim the girl who was busy picking out mushrooms, oblivious to the looming threat. He knew what men like this had on their mind and that angered him even more. Before he could comprehend what was going on, he went past the man blurting out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Mine"

* * *

Kanae and Yukihito were working their asses off for a new project. Yukihito had back to back meetings without any sort of rest and Kanae was getting agitated. She knew how important work was but her charge hadn't taken any break even when it was Sunday. The weather was getting worse and they were stuck in Yukihito's cabin going over paperwork.

"Ano… Yashiro-san.", Kanae called the man who was typing furiously in his laptop wearing gloves. The gloves phenomenon of Yashiro Yukihito was something she thought was both funny and weird. He destroyed his new phone just to prove he wasn't lying about his '10sec and boom' concept.

"Hn", Yukihito responded.

"It's late, I think we should call it a day"

This got his attention more than anything. He hadn't looked at the time and once he glanced at his phone, he found out that he didn't notice his father's 33missed calls either.

"Excuse me, Tsubasa-san", Yukihito got up and dialed his father's number.

"Hello, dad…."

"WHERE WERE YOU?!", Lory screamed into the phone while crying rivers of tears.

"Ano… shumimasen tou-san…. I was busy preparing for our next project presentation. Tsubasa-san and I have been working on it for days and we forgot to look at the time…", Yukihito trailed of, looking out of the window to see the amount of rain was pouring down Tokyo city.

"…. Or the weather", Yukihito finished.

"Kanae-chan is with you?! Thank god you didn't let her go home yet. Look Yuki, take her and get out of the building right this instant and bring her to the mansion. A typhoon is about to hit Tokyo and things are getting serious."

"But why dad? Shouldn't I just drop her to her home and come home?"

"I've already sent Sebastian to get her parents to come here. They will be here any minute now, don't ask too many questions and come home ASAP! Maria has been crying for you and Kuon since the news broadcast."

"Hai! Wakarimashita!", Yukihito replied and ended the phone call.

"Did something happen?", Kanae asked her boss who was looking at his phone very seriously.

"We need to get out of here. The weather is very bad right now and the condition is getting worse. Dad called to let me know that your parents are going to the Takarada mansion. We are going there too, please put the documents in the file and follow me."

"Give me two minutes."

After the work was kept in its place, Kanae and Yukihito walked towards the lift for the underground parking. Kanae managed to remain calm but her restraint was slipping. She hated thunderstorms and Kyoko and she both used to get up and go sleep with their parents during any storm. Only after their dad hugged both of the girls they could sleep. Her sister was as scared as she was.

They got out of the lift and in that very moment a loud thunder cracked and everything went dark. Kanae was scared out of her mind and without thinking launched herself towards the direction she thought Yukihito was.

Yukihito was stunned; he wasn't sure what was happening until he felt the soft straight locks of Kanae's raven hair in his hand which was rested upon her head that was currently hiding her face in his chest. He did it on reflex; Maria was used to launching herself into his arms every time he got home. But this was different; the love of his life was holding him in a tight grip and whimpering with every time thunder cracked, the darkness didn't help either. Actually it did help him as he was blushing like a teenager.

"Tsubasa-san, it's okay. I'm here and the generator will start working any minute now. Please calm down.", he tried to say it in a soothing voice.

Kanae slowly peeled herself off of him but was still holding his shirt in a vice like grip. The light came back and Yukihito noticed for the first time that she had tears in her eyes. He slowly wrapped his arm around her, trying not to scare her, and moved towards his car. The silver BMW SUV was his personal favorite. He got her into the passenger sit and got in.

It was really hard to drive in this weather and it became more difficult to do it with one hand. Because his other hand was gently held by two rather tiny soft hands that belonged to the love of his life. It was her anchor; he wasn't going to take it away ever.

* * *

Kyoko could feel Kuon's anger radiating out of him. He was currently launched onto her back and every time she moved, he moved. It was like they were in perfect sync.

"I'm not a big fan of tea.", he suddenly whispered in her ear and his warm breath brushed her neck. She froze on the spot then and there but managed to nod.

Kuon chuckled very softly, this girl was very sensitive when it came to skin to skin contact. The way she was blushing right now looked like he told her something naughty like what he was going to do when he got home with her… Kuon mentally smacked himself before his thoughts turned dangerously inappropriate.

What was weird that even after her emitted a possessive aura around her and moved with her like a puzzle piece, the idiots in the store couldn't stop gawking at her. It was like, even though they thought she was taken, they wouldn't stop trying to look for a chance to get close to her. What happened to the men in Japan? Unless….. unless they didn't believe that she was taken.

Kuon went to stand beside her in the cash counter and the lady was sending him wired looks. Kyoko suddenly knew that the girl was trying to flirt with the demon lord and he in turn looked so uninterested that it was a very pitiful site.

However, the shock she was in after she felt his hands wrap around her waist in a protective way was nothing she could ever describe. She was blushing like a tomato but he wouldn't move his hand and to make matters worse, he closed the gap between them. Kuon took the heavy grocery bags in one hand and with another still wrapped around her waist they went to the car as soon as they could manage.

Kyoko didn't know what happened, why it happened and what was happening now. However, the man in the stirring wheel was not angry anymore, he had a triumphant smile on his face and a happy aura around him. She didn't know why….. but it made her happy…. Kind of.


	17. Chapter 17: Unintentional Consequences

A/N: First I want to apologize for making you wonderful people wait so long. My finals are here and this is the last update before Christmas. After that we will meet again. But till then Merry Christmas everyone!

I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters! Enjoy!

P. S. The family dynamics are below as per the request.

* * *

The Yashiro Household= Yashiro Daiki and Yashiro Chiyo

Yashiro Daiki + Souta Amaya = Yashiro Yuzuki and Yashiro Youta

Yashiro Yuzuki + Megumi Hinako = Yashiro Yukihito

YashiroChiyo + Hizuri Kazuki = Hizuri Kuu

Hizuri Kuu + Juliena= Hizuri Jude and Hizuri Kuon

* * *

Driving back to the apartment was a very tough job. Koun was as careful as possible because he felt that Kyoko was very agitated. It was quite late at night as well and she was thinking how she would go back home after cooking him dinner.

"Ano…. Hisuri-san?" Kyoko said after much pondering.

"Hn?"

"Would it be okay for you to drop me at my home and for you to eat there today? The weather is getting worse and it would be very hard for me to go back home later"

Koun said nothing but he took a turn for Kyoko's house. He felt her relax but suddenly a thunder cracked and she jumped in her sit. It was hard to miss, she was afraid of thunder. Koun smirked, what was she? A child?

They were half way towards Darumaya and Kyoko was relieved that finally she will just go home and cling to her sister for the rest of this dreadful night. Both of them hated storms for no particular reason but Kanae was worse than her and it grew on her as well. Their father spoiled them by hugging them tight and putting them to sleep so they didn't have their own defense mechanism against the thunder.

Suddenly Kuons phone rang and he picked it up and gave it to Kyoko.

"I'm driving", he simply stated. Kyoko nodded and received the call.

"Kyoko-chan?", Yukihito said in surprise as she received the call.

"Oh! Yashiro-san! Hizuri-san is driving so he cannot talk right now. He is dropping me to my home."

"Can you put the call on speaker?", Yashiro asked.

When she did, they were surprised to know that on the other side of the phone were their families. Yashiro Yukihito explained to both the driver and the passenger that their journey to Darumaya was pointless and the best option for them is to return to Kuon's apartment as the typhoon was closing on towards Tokyo and fast. Kanae was the one who talked next explaining that both their parents and she were currently inside the Takarada mansion and safe. Apparently Kuu and Julie were there too along with Jude who was very worried about them both.

"Kuon! What are you doing outside and not inside your house? It's very risky to drive in this type of weather and please return back home immediately.", Kuu's voice was heard through the speaker.

"But if all of you are there then shouldn't we come there as well?", Kyoko asked in panic. She cannot stay sane with the demon lord! Not possible!

"We've been trying to contact you for such a long time and had it been sooner it would have been easier to come directly to the mansion. However, I cannot simply risk both of your lives by allowing you to drive to my house.", Lory said.

"Apparently I agree, Kuon-kun.", Tatsuya said in his normal stoic voice but it still had an edge of worry. "Please take care of my daughter"

"But I still want to try and come there", Kuon said while trying to drive through the heavy rainfall, "We will see you there", he said and cut the phone call.

He was not going to take the girl back. Few hours of her torment was enough for him. But he soon found out that he was not only risking his life but also her's when a nearby tree fell right after their car crossed it.

"Take me to your home, it will be impossible for us to go anywhere in this weather. I know why you are reluctant to take me, I will stay out of your way and won't bother you. I will only cook for you because its my job and I promise not to ruin anything as I ruined your fashion show... but please... I do not want to die here in your car with you of all people so that you can blame on me later when we are dead that somebody paid me to kill you. ", Kyoko said with eyes of liquid burning gold looking at Kuon who had the steering wheel in a death grip.

Of all the things, she thought this was the reason he did not want to take her home? What was wrong with this girl's common sense? Was there one in the first place or not?!

He started to drive towards his apartment. "Fine, remember what you said and it is not my responsibility of what happens to you in my house and I would not be blamed for any incidents. You are going there by your own decision and you are responsible for everything. Understood?", He said with eyes as cold as stone.

"Yes!", Kyoko said, fully determined.

Later on she would think back and regret her determination, because eventhough she was a grown 18 year old, she still was unaware of why it wasn't safe to be with the sexiest man in Japan in the middle of a typhoon.

* * *

The Takarada mansion was more lively than it was ever before. Three childhood friends were talking merrily. The wives and daughters became instant friends. Yukihito, Jude and Kanae were talking about how their childhood was and Jude couldn't help but notice her cousins apparent affection for Kanae. However, they were all worried about Kuon and Kyoko and while Julie and Umeko both tried to apologize on behalf of their stubborn and rude son and their clumsy and oblivious daughter, they were relieved after having a phone call from Kyoko from Kuon's house. They reached safely and were just preparing food.

Kanae visibly relaxed after that and Yukihito and Jude assured her that Kuon will take care of her, eventhogh he looked as if he did not care, he was overprotective to the core.

* * *

Kyoko started cooking as soon as she was done with the phone call. Cooking relaxed her, kitchen was her favorite place in the world. She needed to relax when she was around Kuon because his attitude rubbed her in the wrong places. He gets inside her skin so easily that it baffled her. But she was sure to make him eat. That is the reason for her to be in his house in the first place.

She was done preparing the food and setting up the kitchen to her comfort since she was the one cooking. She looked around his house which was a fine example of a bachelor pad. Two bedrooms, both had adjusted bath, a world class kitchen, a living room, a study and a small dining room. No matter how you look at it, it was very modern. Kyoko wondered if Kuon was in a relationship, if he married then she won't have to cook for him anymore and that would be his wife's job. She really hoped that day came soon, but she didn't want any girl's luck to be so bad as to marry the Demon lord.

She took a deep breath and called Kuon for the dinner but he didn't show up. So she creeped into the hall and knocked on his study door. He didn't answer.

"Ano, Hizuri-san, dinner is ready so please come out and eat.", She said still standing outside the door.

Two minutes passed but she still didn't get any response from the door so she announced herself and went in.

The study was well organized and it was rather spacious. Kuon was sitting on the chair and had a hand covering his eyes. It was raining heavily and the sound was loud as well.

'No wonder he didn't hear me.', thought Kyoko.

She slowly walked towards him and called him again but he wasn't responding still. so she came around his desk and put her hand slowly on his wrist and called him.

Kuon, who was actually asleep, felt someone touching him and all his senses went on red alert. He grabbed the person without thinking, pulled and someone soft landed on his lap accompanied with a scream of fear. His eyes snapped open only to see that he pulled Kyoko onto his lap and she was looking horrified.

Kyoko's mind stopped working. All she could do was feel the pain that came from the wrist Kuon was grabbing and realize that his eyes were the most beautiful shade of green she had ever seen. She whimpered in pain and that seemed to get Kuon to release her and stand up.

"What were you doing here!?", Kuon said in a low dangerous voice. It took him all his will power to stand and keep his hands of her. He was this close to loosing it.

Kyoko explained that why she was there in the first place and Kuon only nodded. He was never a fan of someone touching him while he slept, while he was defenseless. It sent him into battle mode and he wanted nothing but teach Kyoko that making him angry was not something anyone would want.

However, Kyoko was surprisingly silent and this calmed down his nerves. He followed her silently to the dining table and sat down all the while noticing her bruised wrist.

It turned purple from red right before his eyes. This made him feel horrible, he would never hurt a women and that was exactly what he did to her.

It was her fault though!

Then why was he feeling so bad and wanted to apologize?

What was suddenly wrong with him?!


	18. Chapter 18: Revelations

**A/N:** I apologize for being late. Too much to do. But thanks to BlackRope2 for beta. This chapter is the first of Kuon and Kyoko's more advanced reaction towards each other, so as you can probably assume, the story is going to pick up its pace. Thank you for having patience and if they seem OOC then I apologize, let me know so I can fix the mistakes.

I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Kyoko was downright scared and confused, she didn't feel her anger rising. When the rich-obnoxious-idiot started eating, she finally understood what actually happened in his study. However, she wasn't sure how to react. She took long breaths to calm her nerves and started eating.

Kuon was baffled by her behavior. He expected her to lash out any moment but the lashing never came. He kept on looking at her bruised wrist and his scowl kept increasing. However, she ignored him and continued to eat in silence.

It was awkward.

The thunder cracked outside causing Kyoko to flinched and Kuon to smirk.

He stared at her, her silence wasn't something he enjoyed despite what he initially believed. The girl wasn't talkative but she had a warm presence and he missed that. Why did he miss that?! He doesn't even like her and she pisses him off. She was way too proper and uptight and stupid for his liking.

"Is the food not according to your palate?" Kyoko said softly seeing Kuon not even half way done while she was almost finished.

Kuon snapped out of his trance when she spoke. "It's edible," he commented.

Kyoko's heart dropped, so he was forcing himself to eat? Nothing was wrong with her dish as far as she knew. She couldn't help but look sad and disappointed. She had one job and even that proved to be harder than she anticipated.

'Kuu-sama was right, feeding his son was indeed an obstacle, and impressing him was near impossible', Kyoko thought.

Kuon who was seeing the girl's expression change in a blink of an eye was very amused. She was like an open book. He smirked and suddenly the thought of teasing her seemed to be an ideal way to pass his time.

He tried to finish his food, it was indeed very good and wasn't at all difficult to eat. He just didn't want to praise Kyoko.

"You do not have to force yourself to eat, I will make you something else if you want." Kyoko said with a sad tone.

"It's not wise to waste food." Kuon said and continued eating.

A vein popped on Kyoko's head. "Hypocrite," she muttered.

Kuon heard clearly and it only added to his amusement.

"Why did you accept my father's job offer?" Kuon suddenly asked.

Kyoko wasn't sure how to answer the question, but decided to be honest.

"For revenge," she whispered.

Kuon wasn't expecting her answer to be like this. He was stunned at first and curiosity got the better of him.

"Elaborate," he said in a gruff voice.

"I was neglected and demeaned for being simple, responsible and kind. I do not have any special attributes and I'm the average Japanese girl. So, HE broke my heart and everything along the way, HE made me distrustful and afraid, made me vulnerable and changed me. The Kyoko I am now is so different that even I cannot recognize myself. So, I want to prove him wrong and see him fall. I want to be the best at what I do and in order to do that, I need to be able to take on any challenge." She said with hurt and determination clouding her voice.

"You are the challenge," she finished.

Kuon was silently listing and couldn't really comprehend why her reasoning was pissing him off.

"Who is HE? Your boyfriend?" He asked without even noticing her rising anger.

"FUWA SHOTARO IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! HE WAS A MISTAKE I MADE AND I WANT TO RECTIFY IT!" Kyoko snapped and her demons were coming outside to bask in the anger emitting from their owner and Kuon.

"Ohh? So why do you want to prove him wrong and prove your worth? Is it not for the fact that if he realizes what he has lost, he might take you back?"

"I DO NOT do things in order to get back together with someone as evil as him! I have lost myself along the way to please him, I molded myself to fit to his needs, I just want myself back. I do not want to put that horrible one-sided relationship back together Hizuri-san! I want to put myself back together."

Kuon felt a sense of relief wash over him. He had no idea why her explanation had caused so many emotions to rise in him but they did nonetheless.

"Where do I come in your little revenge plan against Fuwa-san?" He asked, leaning forward.

"With due respect, you are the most aggravating man I have ever met in my life, and I have my fair share of experiences in handling obnoxious people due to my profession. However, you are in a different league altogether. Shotaro is not going to be any issue if I can survive with you. So I decided to listen to your father."

After her explanation Kuon's expression turned colder and colder. He kept staring at her and for some reason she was scared. It was similar to the eerie calm before the storm.

"Please take care of the kitchen on your way out. You will stay in the guest room while you live here." Kuon said.

Kyoko only looked at him with a gaping mouth. He didn't react to her speech earlier, not even when she said that she was 'sort of' using him.

Kuon got up and turned around. With his back towards her, he said, "sorry for earlier. Put ice on your wrist if it hurts too much."

Kyoko couldn't help but let her jaw drop.

* * *

Kuon went to his room and closed the door firmly. The storm outside was picking up very rapidly. He decided to screw it and opened the sliding door to his balcony. The rain hit his face like needles but he needed to calm down. Never in his life had he found someone who could rile him up like that. So what if the girl was aiming something so absurd? It's none of his problem. Besides, why was he so upset hearing that the girl wanted revenge against someone, even he sees his grudges to the end. She is just someone very insignificant. Who will definitely be leaving his house and his life after this ridiculous ordeal is over.

These thoughts repeated in his head over and over again. He could still feel his desire to hunt down Fuwa Shotaro, for reasons he couldn't explain. He felt so provoked around her that he was starting to worry. The way he was acting was confusing him and he hated being unsure about anything.

She doesn't deserve any emotion from me, none at all. So she won't receive any.

His resolve was made.

He will be indifferent.

* * *

Kyoko was in her room thinking why she wanted to dig her own grave. She told him things that even her parents were unaware of! So why him? She disliked him so much that she came to the conclusions that women were stupid to fall from him. He was rich and arrogant and cruel and downright annoying.

But, he was a gentleman and he said sorry. He helped her and he was her employer. She just didn't want to lie and then things got out of hand. She plopped onto her bed and went straight up like a bullet when she heard it.

Thunder!

She involuntary whimpered. She searched for her phone and decided to call her nee-chan.

Then she decided against it. What if she was sleeping or busy or…..

Another thunder roared and she immediately dialed Kanae's number, but there was no reception. The network was down.

Her mind went chaotic. She hid herself in the pillows and then to make matters worse the lights went off.

She whimpered again, louder than before and tears fell from her eyes. She was ashamed of herself for being scared for such a small thing; she was 18 for kami's sake! But she couldn't stop her shivers and whimpering with each boom and crack.

She had no one to comfort her, she was alone in a dark room, in a empty, lonely, creepy house with the demon lord of ice kingdom in the middle of a typhoon. She was doomed. So she did what she always does, she called for people to come to her.

'Nee-chan, Oto-san, Oka-san, Ren… , Ren?' She thought. She bolted up from her pillow fortress and frantically searched for her purse. She found it and with the light from her cellphone she looked through it. But her little purple stone was nowhere. She was sure she had it in her bag! She was sure!

She thought maybe it fell on the floor in the living room. She didn't think twice and went straight to the living room and went down on all fours.

Meanwhile, Kuon came back in his room and got changed. The lights went off after that and he got more frustrated. He got up to get his phone only to realize it wasn't in his room. He went to look for it in his study. He was crossing the corridor in the dark when he spotted her, on her hands and legs, whimpering with every crack of thunder and whispering….

"Ren."

Kuon's whole body got rigid. He stopped moving altogether, watching the girl whisper the name only one person in the world could call him by. His mind screamed the words at him…. 'Crybaby'.

His mind already started to work in full speed. Kyoko was from Kyoto and her eyes… that's why they were calling to him, begging him to recognize them, that's why he felt like this around her, overly obsessive, possessive…. She was his crybaby from his childhood.

'Don't jump into conclusions Kuon, it might be a coincidence,' the rational side of his mind interjected.

He saw the girl doing her search in the dark with her cell phone and coming towards him. She saw his foot and looked at him from the floor and at that exact moment a thunder cracked.

Kyoko screamed and scrambled back.

"Stop shouting!" Kuon said loudly. "What do you think you are doing?!"

Kyoko finally recognized Kuon and surprising both of them she sobbed . She was scared and now downright frightened. Kuon had a large figure and his green eyes seemed to glow in the dark. He almost looked like an inhuman entity.

"I was looking for my stone, i-it's very important so please, let me look for it." Kyoko managed to say.

Kuon's heart was pounding franticly. "What does it look like?" He forced the question out of his mouth.

"It's small and purple and very shiny. I changes color when it hits sunlight. It was a gift from a very special friend, I cannot lose it! If I lose it, I don't know what I would do!" Kyoko managed to say between her sobs.

There was no room for doubt anymore, for once the Kamis have taken his side, they let him meet her once again.

Kyoko…. His crybaby from Kyoto, the one good memory he has from that God forsaken place…..

His to have, his to protect and his to belong to.

Before Kyoko could even blinked, she was in his arms, his steel grip on her waist and his breath on her neck.

Thunder cracked loudly.

She didn't even notice.


	19. Chapter 19: Conflicting Emotions

**A/N:** I apologize for being late. Please tell me what you think of it. Thanks to BlackRope2 for beta.

I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 19

Time seemed to stop while they embraced. Should it be called an embrace? He was clinging onto the oblivious girl for his dear life. The said girl was too shocked to even move. Her mind still not working to find their position inappropriate; something that should not happen between strangers. She was a maiden, was she not? A pure maiden with a heart she herself turned into stone.

She was like Sleeping Beauty, who was under a spell of a non-exiting love. She was not woken by a true love's kiss; she was slapped hard to end her slumber. Her dream that broke like Cinderella's glass slipper.

But this wasn't a dream was it? She was in the rather strong embrace of a man. A 'man', she repeated in her mind. Not in the embrace of a 'boy'. The difference was so obvious that even she, as oblivious as she was, felt it through her simple dress. The ripples of lean muscles, the strong arms, the warm breath. They provide the strong sense of safety and her sobs dried in her throat.

Wait, wasn't she scared just a moment ago? What was she doing? Oh yes, Ren. She was looking for her stone then the devil-lord showed up. Wait….. Hizuri-san…. He was…. He was hugging her? Her? Was she sure? Well if the body that was almost molding her to fit into himself was not her employer's then who was…. OH DEAR KAMI!

"Hizuri-san….. What do you think you are doing?", she said while for the first time getting a hold of herself.

Kuon seemed to be deaf… so she tried to put distance between them. Her mind working in overdrive to make up for it's lack of response just a moment ago. Well he wasn't going to have any of it was he?

His grip around her tightened to the point it where it was likely to hurt but she didn't feel the pain. The alarm bells' in her mind went off. He was **too** close!

"Hizuri-san! Unhand me this instant!", she practically screamed.

"Don't want to and don't move.", Kuon said slowly. Nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. All rational thought escaping him….. How long has it been since he allowed himself to be even touched by a woman? Certainly too long, he couldn't even think or make his body move away from her.

"But you cannot act like this! It highly inappropriate!", Kyoko tried to reason.

For a moment Kuon didn't know what to say. Should he tell her that he was Ren? How would she take it? What if she refuses to believe that he was Ren? What if she is disappointed? What if Kuon wasn't good enough to be Ren anymore?

He wasn't the same pure hearted boy anymore was he? His heart was most certainly tainted. He has done some horrible things and that was the truth. What was he thinking? He was not the ten year old fairy prince… he was the 24 years old businessman.

He cannot tell her. No, she doesn't have to know. She doesn't even like Kuon! Their first meeting to this day… all they ever did was fight. She will be hurt if she knew it was him. She cannot know, at least for now.

"I am trying to comfort you, you were shaking and crying. I didn't think that a simple thunderstorm can do this to anyone", Kuon said, finally making up his mind and finding an excuse.

"Well, you can let go of me now, I have stopped crying. This might be proper where you were born and brought up but this is Japan. This is highly improper.", Kyoko said, in a reprimanding tone.

Reluctantly he let her go. The lights never came back on so in the little light of her phone, they sat, face to face.

"Thank you", Kyoko whispered.

"Hn", Kuon replied.

He helped her up while she was telling him why exactly she was out looking for her stone. It's importance and the importance of Ren in her life. All through her talk Kuon knew that he was right not to tell her. Because for her, Ren was not just a childhood friend, he was a symbol of all things happy and pure to her. She was sure that they would never meet again but she held dear whatever memory she has of him.

Sending her to her room, Kuon padded back towards his. It seemed that Kami was toying with him, punishing him. The only girl he held dear of his childhood, who was his anchor for sanity couldn't know who he was. All they can do is be Kuon and Kyoko, the employer and employee, the people who hated each other since their first meeting as adults.

Not Ren and his precious crybaby, princess of hamburger land, by the creek of a ryokan in Kyoto, Japan. Sleep never came to him that night. Torn between his past and present Kuon Hizuri could not decide what to feel for the girl in the other room.

* * *

Yamada Satoshi was hard at work in his flat. His wife has been sent off to Takarada mansion.

In the past two months after meeting Tsubasa Kyoko and her parents and building up a favorable relationship with them has been quite a challenge. Well Kyoko-chan was easy as well as her mother. Politeness and the good man act easily won them over. But Kanae and Tatsuya were very difficult and he still wasn't sure how to know what they really felt about him.

Oh well, he might as well convince Kyoko to elope. That should convince the hopelessly trusting girl. He wanted to possess her, devour her purity and perfection. He didn't feel love, it was a petty emotion. No what he felt for Kyoko and Jude were the thirst to conquer. To rise to the challenge they provide and to satisfy his ego.

Next step was to date her and convince her that he was the one for her. All the while under Jude's nose. He knew just the thing to distract her, her powerful family and her obsessive brother.

Just the thing she has been asking him for years but he never relented.

Now was the perfect time to give it to her.

Besides, his brother-in-law was too busy to even think about marriage and heir. He will give the Hizuri's their next heir while Kuon is busy building an empire for his child to run. Technically it would be Jude's child too, but who cared about technicalities?

It was just too easy.

* * *

\

Kanae was wide awake in her room, under her thick blankets. She was worried for Kyoko, worried for her loneliness. She just hoped she was okay and Kuon was nice to her. Her boss was a very nice and so it was safe to presume that his brother was also a good man.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She somehow managed to say, "Come in, Its open."

Jude was standing outside her door with two mugs and the smell was divine. Kanae shot up from bed and went to her in hurried steps.

"Can I come in? I made coffee", Jude said.

"Of course Jude-san. Please come on in, but how did you manage to do all this and you shouldn't have strained yourself", Kanae said.

"Oh! I didn't do it all by myself, Yuki helped.", Jude said smiling and sitting down in the living space.

"Yashiro-san?"

"Yes. Can I tell you a secret? Yuki made "too" much coffee and then asked me to share it with you. He is still working."

"Well he certainly makes good coffee. Its almost as good as my sister's.", Kanae smiled.

"Hmm, apparently Yashiro blood has something to do with all this. Dad says the whole family has an inborn talent of good cooking, they are born with it. My dad, Yuzuki oji-sama, Yuki... they all are great cooks. Me and Kuon somehow managed to jump out of that gene pool. I learned from Dad and Yuki otherwise I wouldn't even be able to feed Sato-san, my husband."

Kanae smiled. She was beyond grateful. She wasn't scared anymore and it was good to talk. Who knew Yashiro-san was so talented and kind. She was lucky to have him as her boss.

They both ended up talking and in the morning Kanae realized that she found a very good friend in one night.


	20. Chapter 20: Resolutions

Chapter 20

 **A/N:** **I appologize for being late for about 3 months. I had so many things on my plate that it became very hard to write. But here I am and I'm back with a new chapter. The characters might seem a little OOC to you, but this is how I see them and while reading the manga, this was my point of view. So please Read and Review and let me know... A big thanks to BlackRope2 for beta.  
**

 **I will work harder. Wtashi gambarimasu! :D**

 **I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters.**

* * *

Kuon couldn't sleep that night at all. So when the sun was up, he padded towards the living room to look for the lost stone. It wasn't very difficult to find.

As he took the stone in his hand his resolve tightened. He would not be trampled over by his emotions for her. The Kyoko he knew was far gone and now the women in front of him was not the kid anymore. She was someone who only creates problems for him. It was still pouring outside and the sky looked gloomy.

'I wonder when the blasted rain would stop so that she can leave my house.' Kuon grumbled inwardly and picked up a pair of trousers that didn't fit him anymore and a pair of t-shirts. She didn't have clothes with her and he hoped that these pants will at least fit her properly.

He padded towards Kyoko's room and stopped in front of it to knock. Then he thought, 'Why should I knock? It's my house!' and with that, he opened the door.

Kyoko was lying on her bed in a very fatal position, clutching onto her cell phone with a restless expression on her face, drowning in his clothes. She looked so pure, beautiful, vulnerable and appealing all at the same time. Kuon stood there dumbstruck, forgetting what he was supposed to do.

The cold wind of the rain caused Kyoko to shiver and stir and Kuon broke out of his trance. He automatically moved towards her bed and fixed her blanket without meaning to. Kyoko smiled in her sleep, content of the warmth she suddenly had.

"Ren." She mumbled in her sleep.

Kuon looked like a deer caught in headlights when he heard her call his name. He suddenly got up and started to leave but stopped when he heard her say, "why are you leaving?"

He spun around to look if she was awake, but she was still talking in her sleep.

"Don't go." She begged.

As soon as he heard those words, he bolted from the room and ended to his own. He could not believe how much effect she had on him. What the hell?!

He decided to take a shower to clear his mind.

Kyoko who was dreaming about Ren in her sleep suddenly woke up. It took her a solid 2 minute to figure out where she was. When she realized and remembered the events that led to her waking up in a strange bed and a strange room she sighed in defeat.

"Why couldn't I sleep a little longer?" She mumbled while getting up and padding towards the washroom.

She came out in a towel wrapped around herself. After her shower, she found the clothes Kuon left for her. She felt really grateful towards him.

"This guy never fails to confuse me. The moment he opens his mouth he is the most obnoxious, rudest and self-centered prick I have ever met, but then he goes ahead and does these sweet little things when no one is looking."

She sighed and picked up the shirt, and smelled it. It had a lemony minty smell which came from detergent and also cologne that Kuon distinctly uses.

"Who are you really Hizuri Kuon?" She whispered while getting into the oversized shirt.

* * *

Kuon finished his bath and padded towards the kitchen when he smelled food. To be honest he was starving. He found Kyoko making breakfast and was very amazed to smell sausages, eggs and juice. It had been ages since he ate American style food in his home. Breakfast was always about black coffee.

He looked over to his own personal cook. He liked how that sounded, a bit too much. He silently walked behind her and towered over her to see what she was doing.

Kyoko felt someone looming over her and she suddenly looked behind, to find Kuon with a clam expression on his face, hair wet from his shower and most importantly, shirtless.

"Good-morning Tsubasa-san, what is for breakfast?"

Kyoko for the life of her couldn't even utter a word. She stared at the beautiful man in front of her while trying to find her voice.

"Err… Ummm….. Eg…eggs and sausages…. Not that special and c…could you please put some clothes on?" She finally managed to blurt out after closing her eyes shut and blushing furiously.

Kuon smirked and leaned closer so he was on eye level with her, 'Maybe if she felt awkward enough, she will leave,' he thought.

"But I am always like this in my home, and why should I reconsider my comforts because you are uncomfortable?"

Kyoko who was looking straight into Kuon's emerald pools with her own amber one's, was at loss for words. He was right, she shouldn't be in the middle of his lifestyle; she was supposed to be accommodating and adjustable according to his comforts. Her job was to take care of him without letting him know about her presence, like a shadow.

She swallowed hard and took a deep breath, which was a bad idea because now she had a lungful of Kuon and it was making her dizzy due how good he smelled. She shook her head to clear her mind. She bowed low making Kuon back away.

"I apologize Hizuri-san. I keep on forgetting my place and my duty. I will refrain from doing it. Please take your sit, breakfast will be served shortly." She said in a very formal and low voice.

Kuon was taken aback by her sudden change and decided to sit and leave her to her work. Breakfast was served and he ate in silence while Kyoko stood behind him, silently, with a straight posture. Unlike yesterday's dinner, she was not sitting with him.

She decided on her proper place, which was behind Kuon, not in front of him. Way behind, from where it was visibly clear how far he was from her. How painfully far, but the fact she worried about most was, why it was painful.

* * *

Satoshi was hard at work. He was almost ready to lead a second life with Kyoko now as he bought a new house far away from the city. It was a good place to raise his family with her. He needed them both, Jude and Kyoko. If he was careful and precise, nothing could get in his way. Now once this blasted rain stopped, he could get on with his plan.

* * *

Fuwa Shotaro was bored…. Okay, bored would be an understatement. He was bored as hell. What's worse was he couldn't find anything good about this weather and Mimori. Shoko, his assistant, wasn't here to keep him company and he wanted to whine.

What was more horrible was that he missed Kyoko like crazy, especially now. Relationships aside, she was his best friend and to tell the truth he did love her, but not the way she loved him.

Sometimes he was glad that Kyoko wasn't very seductive or attractive and he didn't have the urge to kiss her or move things more forward. That way all their memories good or bad, was something he cherished, he didn't defile her and he at least left her intact, apart from her heart of course.

"You are a selfish bastard Sho." He whispered to himself while he was looking out of his penthouse towards the pouring rain.

He was sure he could never fall for someone, because he had the perfect girl who loved him but he failed to fall for her. There wasn't someone he could give himself to. Not a single person.

He looked himself in the mirror and sighed. "So, it's just you and me then Sho… till death do us apart."

Far from his house, in the Takarada mansion, Jude looked at her reflection and sighed. "It's just me and you again then, just me and you Jude."


	21. Chapter 21: Luck and Fate

Chapter 21

The weather forecast suggested that the typhoon may not hit Tokyo and might change its course, it was a probability and both Kyoko and Kuon wanted to hold onto that hope. The weather inside Kuon's condo was becoming thunderous and it was hard to decide which was worse, the typhoon or the tense atmosphere.

Kuon held onto the purple stone. He decided that he did not want to return it. Because he gave the stone to his Kyoko and this girl in his apartment was anything but that.

Kyoko kept to herself, at least the electricity and the network was back. That was progress, in every way. She was able to contact with her family which was a relief and she was feeling surprisingly warm inside to know that they have made a good relationship with the Hizuri and the Takarada family. They had left everything behind and it was nothing short of surprising that their past was catching up to them.

Since she didn't have anyone to talk to… no surprise there, she would rather die than talk to the ice prince; she apparently had a lot of time to reflect on what happened in her life in the past few months. She was heartbroken, betrayed, deceived, lost her home, cousins, best friend, boyfriend, mental peace and naivety.

Not to mentions she had gained an enormous annoyance to her existence, namely Hizuri Kuon.

She hated his guts, and for someone like her who rarely hated anyone, that was saying something. She couldn't wait for this storm to end and tell both their father that this is not something she is willing to do anymore.

But wasn't that running away? She was giving up, hiding so that the demon lord cannot rip her heart apart, well what's left of it anyway.

He is undeniably handsome, it was hard to ignore the fact and what the magazines, the internet and the news told her, he was polite, hardworking and a very matured individual. She had to double check every time to make sure she was reading about the same person.

And not to mention he looked exactly an older version of Ren. If it wasn't for the change in personality, she would've never doubted.

But the doubt was there, and it was eating at her. May be the hair was a co-incidence, but the eyes, they cannot lie. Right? Right?

She gave up under her curiosity, and picked up her phone. Went to the internet and searched for baby pictures, nothing came up. So she changed her tactic, it wasn't hard to find about Julie Hizuri and the news about her getting married to her college sweetheart Kuu. Eventually she found Jude and her brief modeling and acting career, and then, the news of Kuon being born.

There it was, a family picture, it was paparazzi shot, the Hizuri's in a restaurant. Jude was sitting opposite to her parents and holding her baby brother. Green eyes and blond hair and that smile on his face nearly melted Kyoko to a puddle.

Then with a swipe of her finger, her world came to a halt. She was staring at Ren and Ren was staring back from her phone, looking at her, 10 years old and holding his sisters hand and coming out of what looked like Tokyo airport, with his parents behind them.

Her phone slipped from her hand and in the background dramatically thunder cracked. Before she knew it she was walking towards Kuon's room and rudely walking in without even knocking.

That's what Kuon thought when she entered that she was rudely trespassing his personal space without any warning.

Her eyes were locked into his, he was still shirtless and was half lying on his bed with his laptop on.

"What do you want?"

"Don't you know how to knock?"

"Why are you standing there?"

"Well, aren't you gonna answer me?"

"Kyoko"

Hearing her name she was finally able to pay attention. Kuon was standing in front of her,

And for the life of her she couldn't utter a single word and just gaped. What was she supposed to say?

Hi Ren, long time no see?

Who knew you would become an annoying prick in these years?

I'm Kyoko, remember me?

The hamburger kid from Kyoto?

She couldn't decide so she stood and stared.

So Kuon sighed and asked again, "What do you want Tsubasa-san?"

"How long have you known?", she whispered.

"Known what?", Kuon was getting irritated.

"That I'm Kyoko"

Now it was Kuon's turn to stare, she figured it out, she knows, but how, when? But he still decided to push it, still decided that she was oblivious and was merely asking something else.

"What kind of stupid question is that?, his frown deepened.

Kyoko snapped out of her daze and stared hard, with a frown of her own. She was sure he knew, she could feel it. But going back to wherever happened between them, she didn't find any proof that he knew.

So she smiled and relaxed. "I'm sorry for barging in all of a sudden."

She turned to leave only to stop at the door, her demons coming out of her, and turned, still smiling.

"We will have hamburgers for dinner, Ren"

She left the room and a dumbstruck Kuon, mouth open and still trying to process what she just said.

And why on earth he found her evil and livid expression so alluring?

Outside in the kitchen Kyoko's heart was about to burst. She had her proof, he knew it, it was all over his face. Well what do you know, the arrogant demon lord had a face that cannot lie, once you get past his mask that is.

He was Ren and she was Kyoko-chan.

But that was back in Kyoto.

And now they are here, in his apartment and it seemed like another universe.

* * *

Satoshi was very busy plotting how to get his hands on Kyoko. But at the moment he had to give all his attention to Jude who was busy trying to make him something. He came back to the empty house after he had a good plan to execute to find his wife waiting for him like she always does. Well to tell the truth, she sucked at this. How they managed to stay alive up until now was the bigger mystery and for the life of him he couldn't refuse her. Luckily the storm has stopped for some time now and the streets are becoming busy with life.

'Wonder where Kyoko-san is...' 'BOOOOM!'

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud noise and it was coming from the kitchen. he rushed there afraid that there was fire and Jude was trying to blow up the house.

Surprisingly, nothing was on fire but the microwave oven was somehow on the floor and Jude was staring at it sheepishly.

"Sorry", she said with remorse in her voice.

"Its okay Hime, but more importantly are you okay?"

"Yes! But there is no food for dinner"

"We are going out, get your coat"

Jude smiled happily, it had been a very long time they were together like this. She almost skipped her way to her coat.

Satoshi sighed. "Troublesome women. I just cannot wait to get married to you Kyoko", he muttered under his breath.

The went out to a famous Italian restaurant. Jude was too much giddy for some reason. She was radiating and if Satoshi had paid enough attention, he would've noticed that his wife was attracting a lot of attention.

She was a Hizuri after all, her genes were programed to be attractive.

* * *

Shotaro was bored out of his mind and hungry. Contrary to popular belief, he was good at cooking, his mother was always trying to keep Kyoko by her side and by default he tagged along. He will never admit it though but he kind of felt a connection to Kyoko in case of learning cooking. She was better than him in a large margin, but he still treasured the memories. Just failed to treasure the girl in it.

He walked into a random restaurant and immediately his eyes found her. By the farthest corner of the establishment. He was stuck, as if seeing something enchanting for the first time.

Her eyes and hair were plain black. But she had foreign blood in her, he was sure. He numbly sat down in a table and watched her, talk-eat-smile to a man in front of her.

Wait! A man.

Sho hid his face in a menu and stared hard.

Boyfriend? Brother? No... something seems off.

Then he noticed the shiny ring in her finger. She was married. Hah! Just his luck, a married women. That lucky bastard.

But he couldn't take his eyes of her. He ate in silence, always watching, always paying attention until the couple left.

When she was out of Sho's sight, he was feeling surprisingly empty, like the brightness of the world dimmed a little. Well, strange things happen in life. He who was sure that his heart cannot skip a beat for anyone in the world because he had the perfect girl with him all these years but failed to be in love with her, Had fallen for a married stranger in the first sight.

He almost laughed at the cruelty of his fate.

* * *

Jude was walking away oblivious and always trying to get her husbands attention, always trying... always loving, undauntingly, unconditionally, for the hope that, for the believe that he was the only one in the world who could feel love for her.

She considered herself lucky to have him as her husband.

Unknown to her, she had left a man inside the restaurant who could willingly give her all she wanted in life and more without asking. All the love a man could posses, all the attention in the world, all the time in the world would not be enough for him to be with her. She didn't know that she had left her luck in that restaurant.

She had left the attention she always deserved in that restaurant. For he was just a stranger and her eyes were always for Satoshi.

For he, the stranger with all the love she could ever wish for was born a decade too late for her.

* * *

 **A/N:** I am so sorry to keep you waiting. I had a huge writers block and for the life of me I just couldn't write.

I'll try to be more diligent and thank you so much for your support.

Arigato Minnasan.

Hontoni!

I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters. Enjoy!


	22. Chapter 22: End and Beginning

**A/N: Firstly, let me apologize. I cannot tell you guys how it has been for me to not being able to write. So this is the 22nd chapter. I wanted to cover every loophole to i thought and thought and came up with a realistic version of it. because I know I cannot just write whatever i want and make it absurd. You don't know how close I was from doing that. Thankfully it was avoided.**

 **Another thing, what is a M rated story for you, explicit sexual content? what is the boundary? because it is very confusing to figure out not to mention the cultural differences of countries. Or am I just thinking to much?**

 **Please let me know and do review.**

 **Thanks to BlackRope2 for continuing the beta for me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Kuon stepped into the kitchen reluctantly, not really prepared for what Kyoko had in store for him. Kyoko was sitting on a chair waiting with a very good looking hamburger steak on a plate. He gracefully sat down and looked at her straight in the eye; neither backing down from the sudden staring contest.

"I just wanted to talk." Kyoko said without missing a beat or batting an eye.

"About what?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"I have a few questions in mind."

"Let's hear them."

"Who are you?"

"Hizuri Kuon."

"Who are you, to me that is?"

"Your employer."

"Who is Ren?"

"Me, when I was 10 years old, I was Ren to the princess of Hamburger land."

"What happened to that princess?"

"She disappeared, left only the shadow of the person she used to be."

Kyoko's breath caught. Tears welled up and started to flow in abundance. She made no attempt to wipe them away. Just stared, hard, at the man who was the boy she came to adore and worship.

Kuon took a deep breath. He was feeling extremely stressed. Her tears made things worse.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Tsubasa Kyoko."

"Who were you, that is?"

"Mogami Kyoko"

"What happened to my crybaby?"

"She found a family and didn't have to cry any longer. She is not yours, never was yours. She was his, only his, her tears were his to see, his to take away. What did you do to him?" She choked out.

"Ren? He is gone. He was a part of me. A part of me that wasn't cut out for the harshness of the world."

"I…. I've always… always loved him." Kyoko whispered her long kept secret.

"Whom you loved was your Sho-chan."

"Shotaro was my best friend; he filled the void Ren left behind. I did love him, but as a friend, no more than that. I loved the idea of loving him, being his bride and what he did was betray my trust and my love. My first love left me, the boy I trusted betrayed me. The darkness inside of me is because I'm unwanted, I don't belong and the Tsubasa's were the ones who took care of me, made me who I am today. You cannot question that Hizuri-san."

Kuon stared at her, trying to make sense of what she was saying while fighting the urge to get up and wipe her tears away, like old times. He felt responsible for her tears, her pain.

"Was he able to be free? Was he…. Was he able to take back his kingdom? His rights?" Kyoko asked between choked sobs of the pain the little boy had carried on his small shoulders.

"Yes, fortunately you were there for my brother's coronation." Koun replied.

Kyoko realized what he was talking about, the estate, Yashiro Yukihito, the return of the exiled prince. She smiled; at least something good came out of it. She slowly wiped her tears and looked straight into his eyes, the silent, calculating eyes that were once filled with boyish mirth looked back at her.

"My congratulation to His Highness, may the Kami's divine grace be upon him." She stated slowly.

"Where does this leave us then?" Kuon finally asked.

Kyoko went silent. She didn't think it through of her confrontation of the discovery.

"I don't know, but I do know that things have changed a lot and there is no going back. I loved Ren, still love him and I will love him till the day I die, but he didn't exist in the first place. He was your past and the crybaby was mine. We are strangers who met under very unfortunate circumstances and that led us to this current predicament."

"So, we are on the same page? We go back to how things were?" Kuon asked.

"Yes, I guess I'm ready to move on with my life. Who knew that Kami-sama would grant my wish to see you again?"

Kuon remembered his wish at the shrine and her's as well. So they had wished for the same thing that day. This almost made him want to believe in the idea of a Kami.

"Yes, who knew?" He sighed.

"I think I'll say yes to the date. It's time to get on with my life. I got my wish and Ren fulfilled his duty, there shouldn't be anything holding me back." She said with a broken smile.

DATE. That got his attention and he just filtered out that one word. DATE. DATE. DAAATEEEE! She had a date? With who? Which bustard dared to look at her? Dared to ask her out?! She was his! HIS! He stalked his claim first, he saw her first! He swallowed a growl and gritted his teeth together.

Kyoko's demons went on alert as Kuon's anger was sensed by them. They started to come out and play, basking in its glory. And for the life of her, Kyoko couldn't understand why he was angry.

"Will you come back to work?" Kuon asked carefully.

"Yes, I am still going to do my job. You should start eating. The food will get cold." She said politely, trying not to anger him further.

Kuon wordlessly picked up his chopsticks. His mind was running 100 miles per second. He wanted to lock her in this very apartment with him, forever. The more he looked at her, the more possessiveness consumed him. She was his. That's the way it was supposed to be in the first place right? So why should anybody even look at what was his? A date? Why should he allow that? A man looking at his Kyoko, touching her and possibly kissing her! And what if she says yes to marry him? She will allow him to touch her, she will have his kids!

Well Not If He Can Help It!

"I'll be going home after you finish." Kyoko's words snapped his attention back to her.

"I'll drop you off, the storm has let up but it's still raining." He said in a voice that made Kyoko's protests die in her throat.

She nodded instead.

* * *

Satoshi looked at his cellphone for the hundredth time, he couldn't believe his eyes. Kyoko-san agreed to go out with him. After months of relentless ground work, it has finally come to be.

"What are you smiling at like that, honey?" Jude asked while entering his study room.

He was so startled that he dropped the phone and soon became very flustered.

"Nothing of importance." He said while getting up from the chair. He bent down to get his phone but Jude beat him to it. Satoshi's breath caught in his throat.

Jude smiled and gave it to him without a glance, he took it from her in shaky hands.

'That was close,' he thought.

"Since you don't seem that busy, mind coming with me to see Kuon? I hope he and Kyoko-chan are doing fine."

"Kyoko-chan?" Satoshi asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh yes, Kyoko-chan….." Jude then proceeded to inform her husband how that situation had come to be, and listening to her, Satoshi's blood ran cold.

It was like everything was against him. Of all the people she could work for, it had to be KUON? By the sound of it, the whole Tsubasa family was deeply related to the Hizuris.

Moreover, if Jude is correct, Yukihito was in love with Kanae and no way in seven hells was Lory letting this go.

He was going to get exposed, badly, in every possible scenario.

He cannot leave Jude, he cannot have Kyoko.

Let's assume that for the sake of assuming, he divorces Jude and by some miracle gets married to Kyoko,

How On Earth Is He Going To Survive With Kuon Hizuri Breathing Down His Neck For The Rest Of His Life?

That guy was a monster. A real one. He knew for sure the ways he got rid of his uncle, his cousins, made an empire go bankrupt.

All because of his love for his brother.

And Jude… Jude was his own sister, imagine the lengths he would go for her.

There was no way around this.

No way.

Unless he kidnapped Kyoko and ran out of the country and declared himself dead.

Even he knew what was an impossible dream. Even he knew when it was time to abandon ship. Suddenly perusing Kyoko lost all its charm to him.

He looked at his wife who was animatedly speaking about the whole ordeal.

Satoshi Yamada decided to forgo his plans to acquire a second wife, forgo with a relationship with Tsubasa Kyoko.

But he could not forgo on the bitterness he felt.

He lost the war without even going to a single battle. Lost it all to Hizuri Kuon.

He made a vow to himself, if he cannot have Kyoko, nobody else will. Nobody. He will make sure of that.

* * *

Shotaru Fuwa was looking out of the window, Tokyo has returned to its original form but he couldn't concentrate on anything. Nothing at all.

He knew that he needed advise and he needed to speak to Kyoko as soon as he could. So basically he needed to track her down.

He was already done with the first part of the plan.

In front of him, Kanae was emitting vicious killing intent. He came to Darumaya this morning in order to speak with his best friend.

He needed to clear his head and nobody could understand him better than Kyoko. For that if he had to grovel at her feet, he would gladly do it.


End file.
